


His living nightmare

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Graphic Description, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter needs to believe that he is not living a dream by seeing Voldemort's dead body, but his real life turns into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

Harry was weary, he sat at one of the tables and he was so tired and sore that he couldn’t have told anyone what house table he sat at. He’s head was on his arms, but he also had his wand in his hand. Earlier he had given the elder wand McGonagall, explained what it was and whose, then asked her to hold onto it until everyone left so no one would see Harry putting back with Dumbledore.

 

Harry explained to Ron, so he could tell the family that he would get to the Burrow in a day or two. As he was lying with his head on the table, he’d seen Kingsley talking to a couple of blokes Harry didn’t recognise, but he pushed himself slowly to his feet and made his way over towards the tall black man.

 

‘Kingsley,’ Harry said wearily.

 

Kingsley turned, ‘You look dead on your feet Harry, why aren’t you sleeping?’

 

‘Soon, but I was hoping for a favour.’

 

‘If I can, so what’s up?’

 

‘Before I sleep, I really want to make sure this isn’t all a dream. So I want to go down and see his body, alone if I can?’

 

‘Are you sure you want to put yourself through that, he’s dead, it’s real?’

 

‘I know, but I also know I’ve had this type of dream a lot over the years.’

 

‘Alright, I’ll unseal the room, come on,’ Kingsley put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and led him towards the back of the great hall. He slipped his wand from his sleeve then moved it over the door, ‘Get my attention the moment you come up, I need to keep this room sealed or pictures of him will be all over the front page of the papers.’

 

‘I’ll let you know and I won’t be long, I just need to make myself believe it,’ Harry opened the door and stepped into the room. He looked back at Kingsley, nodded then closed the door before walking slowly down the stairs. Then he saw him, laid out on the floor. Harry walked slowly over and stared down at the dead body of Voldemort, ‘You lost, I always thought it would be me, not you,’ Harry knelt down and stared at the face that had haunted his dreams for years, ‘All I wanted was a normal life, but you took that away from me, you took it from a lot of people, took their hopes and dreams when you took people lives just because you could.’

 

 

Up in the great hall, Hermione and Ron stepped over to Kingsley, ‘Was that Harry going in that room?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yes, he said he needed to make sure this wasn’t a dream. He said he won’t be long.’

 

‘He shouldn’t put himself through this,’ Hermione glanced at the door.

 

‘I said something similar Hermione, but I could see how much he needed this. You do know I’m going to need some answers now this is over.’

 

‘Most will have to come from Harry, we gave our word we wouldn’t tell anyone certain things.’

 

‘I understand that Ron, but surely now it’s over all those secrets can be told.’

 

‘I think so, but it’s still up to Harry. I know he trusts you and a few others, so if he was going to explain, you’d be one he would tell.’

 

‘Alright, but as I said to Harry, he looked dead on his feet, you two do as well.’

 

‘Been awake now for about a day and a half, since before we broke into Gringotts.’

 

‘I heard about that, but wasn’t sure it was true. Since I am minister right now, I’ll sort that out for you. You have to tell me this…’

 

‘Anyone moves and Potter is dead,’ Voldemorts voice called through the hall.

 

Everyone as they turned to see Voldemort with his hand at Harry’s throat and a wand pointed at his head.

 

Harry saw everyone go to move and pulled their wands, ‘No, stay there,’ he lifted his eyes, ‘Please, don’t hurt them, I’ll do anything, you can take me, just leave them alone.’

 

‘Harry no,’ Hermione called.

 

‘Stay back, all of you,’ Harry yelled.

 

‘So you won’t fight me Potter?’

 

‘No, as long as you don’t hurt them, hurt anyone.’

 

‘You and your people killed my people, so why should I let them live?’

 

‘You’re people also killed ours, so please, I said I’ll do anything, just leave them alone.’

 

‘Harry,’ Ginny said softly.

 

Harry looked over at his friends and saw Arthur Weasley holding Ginny, but so was Charlie.

 

‘No, stay back, no one do anything.’

 

‘Lucius, come to me, bring your wife and son with you. Anyone tries to stop them, Potter dies.’

 

‘Let them go,’ Kingsley called to the aurors standing guard over the Malfoy’s.

 

Everyone watched as the three Malfoy’s walked slowly towards Voldemort and Harry, he spoke to them and before anyone knew what was going on, the five vanished before their eyes.

 

‘Harry,’ Ginny screamed, ‘We have to find him.’

 

‘We will, we need as much information as we can get. We need to find out where Voldemort took Harry.’

 

‘Hermione, they should be all gone, he can’t have survived,’ Ron said.

 

‘Maybe we missed one.’

 

‘What, Dumbledore said six, Harry told us about the other one.’

 

‘What are you two talking about?’ Kingsley asked urgently.

 

‘We have to explain Ron, it might save Harry’s life.’

 

‘Fine, but not everyone can know. Kingsley, my family, Neville, Luna, Aberforth and Professor McGonagall, no one else can hear this.’

 

‘Alright, we’ll head up to Minerva’s office. But tell me, did Harry have his wand?’

 

‘He has three wands on him right now, all his.’

 

‘No Mr. Weasley, Harry gave me one,’ Minerva gave them a nod.

 

‘Oh, alright, well he has his phoenix feather wand and Malfoy’s wand, but Ollivander said it belongs to Harry now.’

 

‘Okay, everyone head up there now, I’ll be there in a moment,’ Kingsley waited until the group left, ‘You two, search the grounds, make sure there not here or any other death eaters that might be hiding. When you’re done, just keep an eye out down here.’

 

‘Yes sir,’ the two aurors said together then headed outside.

 

Kingsley looked towards where Voldemort and Harry had been before he left the hall and headed up all the staircases until he came to the office that had been Albus Dumbledore. He heard Minerva explaining to Albus’ portrait what had taken place.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort, Harry, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco arrived inside Malfoy manor. ‘Draco, check him for wands before we chain him up.’

 

‘My lord, why not just kill him?’ Lucius asked.

 

‘He survived Lucius, did you forget what you saw. So before I make another fatal mistake, I wish to think. Draco,’ Voldemort snapped.

 

Draco slunk forward and searched Harry’s pockets, pulled out his own wand before he kept searching then found the pouch hanging around his neck. He pulled it away then looked inside.

 

‘His wand and mine, that’s all.’

 

‘Take yours, leave his in that thing, Lucius, take that to my room. Draco, keep your wand on him while we make him comfortable.’

 

Harry stared at Draco Malfoy and could see he was anxious and scared before they moved off through the house and down into the cellar.

 

‘Tell me Potter, how did you get my prisoners out of here?’ Harry kept his mouth closed and just stared at Malfoy, ‘If you don’t tell me right now, expect some pain,’ again Harry stayed silent, ‘Help me chain him Draco,’ Voldemort moved Harry over to the wall and had his arms put into large manacles, then his ankles. Voldemort stepped in front then pointed a wand at Harry, ‘Last chance, how did you get them out of here?’ Harry still refused to talk, ‘Draco, you know what to do.’

 

‘Me…my lord?’

 

‘Do it.’

 

Malfoy looked into Harry’s eyes but saw defiance, then lifted his wand, ‘Crucio.’ Draco cringed at the sight of Harry’s face, yet no one noticed.

 

Voldemort and Draco listened to Harry scream and writhe in pain, ‘Okay Draco, take it off,’ he waited until Harry stopped panting, ‘Once more, how did you rescue them?’

 

‘A house elf, he appeared but I can’t say how.’

 

‘Um, my lord, the house elf belong to us, but Potter helped set him free years ago.’

 

‘Then it looked like luck, he must have sensed the one who set him free. That is why you can never trust creatures. But tell me Potter, are there any other house elves you set free?’

 

‘No, just Dobby,’ Harry got the idea the moment Voldemort asked him, Kreacher, he could call him to get him out of here. Now he needed to wait until Voldemort left him alone, even for a minute so he could call the old elf.

 

‘Tell me Draco, do you know if Potter owns a house elf?’

 

‘No, he never had a home, so probably not, but I can’t be certain.’

 

‘Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t, let’s find out,’ Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry again, ‘Legilimens,’ Voldemort looked through Harry’s mind then pulled out, ‘He does, an old thing called Kreacher, belonged to Black. Keep your wand on him, I need to secure this place,’ Voldemort moved back then started to cast enchantments around the cellar. When he looked back at Harry he saw disappointment, ‘So you would have called him, lucky for me I found out Potter,’ he flicked his wand.

 

‘Hey,’ Harry called as his clothes disappeared, then looked up at Voldemort and for the first time since Voldemort grabbed him, he felt fear.

 

‘Tell Harry what he will expect.’

 

Draco had looked away when Potter’s clothes disappeared, then he looked up at saw that he already understood.

 

‘Sex.’

 

‘Details Draco, tell him everything.’

 

‘Painful sex, a lot of touching, sucking, but you also have to do your share or you have the cruciatus curse used on you.’

 

‘Now leave us Draco, tell you father to get those bodies out of here, then place the fidelius charm around the house.’

 

Draco nodded, looked at Harry then hurried from the cellar. He knew what was going to happen and he really didn’t want to watch.

 

‘Now before you feel more pain Potter, how did you survive?’

 

‘I don’t know.’

 

‘You’re lying to me,’ one of Voldemort’s long thin fingers ran down Harry’s cock, ‘I could hurt you this way or with my wand, so last time. How did you survive?’

 

Harry closed his eyes as his felt the strange sensations, it stung, but the main thing was, Harry felt was sick. Either way he knew what was going to happen, so he wasn’t going to tell him anything.

 

‘The less you cooperate, the more painful it will be. If you talk, it will be over a lot sooner. So does that make you want to tell me?’

 

‘I don’t care what you do, because I won’t be telling you anything whether I know or not.’

 

‘I think after your arse has been ripped open, that might make you change your mind. I’ll leave you to think about that, but I will be back. Oh just so you know Harry, you were destroying my horcruxes, you missed one,’ Voldemort sneered then turned and swept out of the room.

 

‘Kreacher, Kreacher,’ Harry called then kept looking around the room, ‘Damn, how am I going to get out of here?’ Harry’s head dropped and saw the red mark Voldemort’s fingernail left on his cock, ‘He could curse me all he wants, but not that. I can’t tell him though.’

 

‘It won’t matter if you tell him what he wants to know or not, he will rape you. He gets off on it,’ Draco said from the doorway.

 

‘Can you help me?’

 

‘I can’t, he’d know, sorry, but don’t tell him, it might help, I just don’t know how,’ Draco turned and headed upstairs.

 

Harry stared at the place Draco Malfoy disappeared, ‘How did we miss one, which one, we went over everything. The ring, the diary, the locket, the cup, the diadem, Nagini, what else is there,’ Harry lowered his head again trying to think of everything Dumbledore had told him. About how he never got close to anyone, how he worked alone, how he never confided in anyone. He only liked certain places, Hogwarts taught him to be a wizard, maybe it was something else that was at Hogwarts all the time, something that wasn’t hidden. He hid the cup in Bellatrix’s vault, maybe there’s something else in there. The only hope Harry had was Hermione, if she could work this out, maybe with help from others this time, Kingsley, maybe he could help then they might find whatever this last item was. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Kingsley waited until Minerva explained to Albus Dumbledore’s painting about Voldemort taking Harry.

 

‘We need answers if we’re going to save Harry, no more secrets Albus.’ Kingsley stepped into the room.

 

‘Horcruxes, Voldemort made them. Now I will let Miss Granger explain to those who might not know what they are. But Mr. Weasley, did Severus tell Harry something that I asked him to?’

 

‘Yes, well, no, he was dying, so he gave Harry his memories,’ Ron pointed at the pensieve, ‘We never saw it, Harry told us that he came here to talk to you but you were gone, so he watched the memory. Then he explained to Hermione and me what happened to him.’

 

‘Then it might be best if you explain to everyone as well. I will help if you need me.’

 

Hermione faced everyone, then started to explain all about Voldemort's horcruxes. She had seen the surprised looks, the shocked looked and the disgusted looks. Hermione looked at Ron to continue.

 

‘Seventeen years ago, on the night Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he was planning on making another one, but because of his mother, the soul went into Harry instead of whatever he was going to use,’ Ron looked back at Hermione.

 

‘He told us that after he found out he knew what he had to do, die. So he went to face Voldemort in the forbidden forest. Harry woke up though, he never expected to survive, so he pretended to be dead hoping to get the snake. Then he said since he was hiding under the cloak, he could keep shielding all of us or stun death eaters.’

 

‘Okay, then the obvious question is, are you sure you got them all?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘Those are what I believed he used, Harry was an accident. But since he never died, then yes, there might be another one out there. He always intended to make seven, he never knew about Harry, so it makes sense that after Nagini he made another, his seventh as far as he was concerned. But I have no idea what that might be. Harry and I went through a lot of memories, all to do with Tom Riddle. There was nothing else that occurred to either of us.’

 

‘Professor Dumbledore, he used the diary, the one I had, that belonged to him is that right?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘Yes Miss Weasley, that was Tom Riddle’s diary. The locket belonged to Salazar Slytherin and at one time it belonged to Merepe Gaunt, Tom’s mother. The ring belonged to Tom’s grandfather. Two other items belonged to founders of Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuffs cup and Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem. The snake was the closest living thing to Tom.’

 

‘Then another obvious question is did he own anything else, something that meant something to him?’ Bill asked.

 

‘No, nothing, he did not believe in possessions in that sense. He stole what he needed, turn that into a horcrux, then hid it and that was the last time he thought about them.’

 

‘Dumbledore, what about his wand, the white one?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘Oh my, his wand,’ Albus stared down at everyone, ‘He felt the connection to that wand on the first touch. He never went anywhere without it, he even charmed that wand to always return to him. I worked that out after he killed Lily and James because he’s wand went missing before I turned up there to remove their bodies. Mr. Weasley, you might never have showed it as a student, but you are very smart and are finally showing it.’

 

Kingsley pulled his hand out of his robes, ‘Are you talking about this Albus?’ he held up the white bone handled wand that belonged to lord Voldemort.

 

‘How did you get that?’ Ron blurted out.

 

‘When I removed his body from the great hall, it fell out of his robes, so I put it in mine. Albus mentioned to the order that Harry’s wand and Voldemorts wand shared cores. So I thought we might be able to do some checking on this wand, to see if it would show who it murdered. I never noticed the wand Voldemort had on Harry, did anyone?’

 

‘I think we were all looking at Harry, not the wand.’

 

‘Then the best thing to do right now is see if destroying this wand will work. The thing is, if we do that now and Voldemort senses it, he might kill Harry if he hasn’t already.’

 

‘Harry said he sensed it every time one got destroyed. Until Professor Dumbledore explained about the horcruxes, he didn’t know what that strange feeling was when he stabbed the diary,’ Hermione said.’

 

‘I told Harry I did not think Tom knew when one was destroyed, but I do not know that for fact. He never had a body when Harry destroyed the diary. He did when I destroyed the ring.’

 

‘So it’s a risk, if Harry’s alive and he senses it, he might kill him. But if Harry is alive and gets a chance to kill him, it won’t work, if he senses this being destroyed, he will know and then try.’

 

‘He’d kill Harry, we know he would. Harry said he never hesitated in the forest.’

 

‘I know Hermione, but Harry might be dead already, or he might be getting tortured. This might be a risk we have to take.’ Kingsley said sadly.

 

Everyone turned when a silver stallion appeared in the office, ‘He’s not going to kill Harry yet, he wants to play and play I mean rape, that’s how he has his fun. He has no idea why Harry survived, I told Harry it wouldn’t do any good if he told him, he’d still wants his fun. We’re at Malfoy manor with the fidelius charm around it and other enchantments, I don’t know what they are though,’ Draco Malfoy’s voice said then the patronus faded. Everyone stared at everyone else before the all looked at Kingsley.

 

‘Do it, it would be better if he killed Harry now than go through that,’ Ron said but could see the shock on everyone’s face, but understanding on Kingsley’s face, so he placed Voldemorts wand on the floor, then pointed his own wand at it. Kingsley looked at everyone first and saw fear, apprehension and some even looked sick at the prospect of Harry either dying or being raped, either way, something was going to happen to Harry Potter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was still thinking about why Voldemort didn’t die, they must have missed something, but what. His arms were sore, he was so tired all he wanted was to sleep and he couldn’t get his mind to work properly. The injuries he had received earlier were painful and he admitted he was scared thinking about what Voldemort was going to do to him when he came back in. He kept his head lowered while he tried to think, something, there must be something we missed in those memories. All of a sudden, Harry sucked in a sharp breath, something just happened, something familiar. Harry looked slowly up, the other horcrux, it had to be. He closed his eyes and concentrated, Voldemort was angry, he was thinking about his wand.

 

‘The wand,’ Harry shouted, ‘he never had his white wand on him, he had another one. Hermione, I could kiss you.’ then Harry heard it, a loud angry snarl and it was getting closer, then he saw Voldemort’s red eyes glaring at him, ‘Oh shit.’

 

‘They destroyed it, you will pay for that Potter,’ he flicked his wand until Harry was moved away from the wall and bent over, then Voldemort stood behind Harry and within a minute he was ramming his cock into Harry Potter’s arse, laughing at the screams filling the room.

 

Draco was standing on the stairs, he could hear the screams from Potter but he knew this was only the start of the terror Potter was about to endure.

 

‘Stop, please, stop,’ Harry screamed as he felt himself ripping but all he heard was Voldemort’s sadistic laugh and he just kept ramming his cock into his arse.

 

Voldemort sneered as he forced himself deep into Potter, but he also grabbed hold of his cheeks and dug his nailes into them leaving bloody indentations. He released with a loud grunt, then pulled out, fixed himself up, flicked his wand then left the cellar.

 

Harry hung limply from the manacles and felt something warm and sticky running down his legs, he knew one was cum, but he also saw red, blood.

 

 

Every day Voldemort would rape Harry, but other times he would make Harry suck him and no matter what Harry said or tried, he got tortured until he cooperated. Harry knew this was going to be his life until he died, or until Voldemort go sick of him. With all the enchantments around the place, no one would be able to rescue him even if they knew where he was. Harry hated thinking this, but he figured if he submitted to Voldemort, did anything he wanted, maybe it wouldn’t be as painful, maybe he would get Harry ready before fucking him, maybe he would stop biting his cock and balls. If he let Harry get up, then he could have his fun that way, with Harry fucking him. Harry felt sick thinking about this, but it might be the only way, until he could think of something to either let him die or let him escape. Harry wasn’t one to give up and even though he did feel like it, he wouldn’t. He decided to do anything Voldemort wanted and hoped something occurred to him.

 

A month after Voldemort had taken Harry, he waited for him to come to the cellar. He hung limply from the manacles, he was weak from lack of food, he still had old injuries, but also a lot more new ones.

 

Harry heard him approach and lifted his head, ‘I’ve decided something Voldemort.’

 

‘Oh yes, and what would that be, to try and kill me,’ he’s evil laughed filled the room.

 

‘No, I’m not going to fight you anymore. Do what you want to me, but why not take advantage of me by letting me do you. At the moment you just fuck me, but you don’t get fucked, so why not. All I ask is to let me out of these things, lock me in a room if you want to, but I’ll cooperate any way you want.’

 

‘Why would you submit Potter?’

 

‘It’s obvious I can’t escape, it’s also obvious I won’t get rescued. I’ve accepted this is going to be my life. I always knew I wasn’t meant to live, it was luck that I have so far. My life has been shit, this is no different, but I can at least be more comfortable if you allow it…lord Voldemort,’ Harry hoped speaking that name might make him let him loose, ‘I’ll be yours to use anyway you want.’

 

‘That does sound interesting Harry, but I’m not sure I should trust that you won’t try something, like escaping.’

 

‘How, I’ll be locked in a room, I can’t call kreacher, you made sure of that, you’ve also enchanted the place. What’s the risk apart from being fucked?’

 

‘Such a crude mouth Potter, but I admit having you succum to me would be quite enjoyable. I have been contacting some of my followers, they have been punished for running away and are now waiting for me to finish what I started. If I decided to take you as my pet,’ he laughed again, ‘you will submit to anything I say, you will not complain, you will not let anyone else touch you, you will only ever serve me.’

 

‘Yes, anything you want, I just want out of these things.’

 

‘I shall think about it, but it’s time for me to cum again.’

 

‘Then I’ll prove it, I’ll suck you willingly this time, I’ll kept sucking until you cum.’

 

‘If you do this without trying anything, then I might allow you a room upstairs,’ Voldemort stared at Harry, then flicked his wand and he was inside Harry’s mind. He saw that young Potter was going to submit, he wasn’t trying to plan anything. He left his mind, then flicked his wand again and Harry’s chains lowered him down, ‘Then go ahead, give me the pleasure I am seeking, that also shows you now belong to me Harry, to use any way I wish.’

 

Harry saw Voldemort release his cock, he nodded and opened his mouth even though he felt like he was going to be sick, he had no choice, but it might be the only way to be spared from the pain. He closed his eyes and felt the cock slip passed his lips, so Harry closed them around the already large pulsing cock then started to suck. At first he just gave a few small sucks, but he figured if Voldemort didn’t like what he was doing he’d never let him out of the manacles. So Harry started to really suck, even use his tongue, anything to keep him happy, which again made Harry feel sick and disgusted with himself, now he just hoped it worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingsley, Hermione, Ron and the Order of the Phoenix had all been going to Malfoy manor, all taking turns trying to get through the enchantments, but nothing any of them did could get them through. They knew they had no choice but to leave Harry there for now and just hoped he survived, it had already been a month and they haven’t heard anything one way or another.

 

Over the next few weeks, they tried everything and any spell they could to try to take the enchantments down around Malfoy manor, never worked. They all hoped to hear something from Draco Malfoy again, mainly that Harry was still alive, but so far not one word.

 

Even though Hermione and Ron had filled everyone in on the horcruxes, they had started to fill everyone in on what else they had been doing. What Harry and Dumbledore had been doing before he died. Everything they could think of including being held at Malfoy manor themselves and how Harry was able to call for help, which Aberforth heard and sent Dobby, they hoped something might help them rescue Harry. Kingsley had the idea to see if Kreacher could get in, but when the old elf said he felt his master calling, but could not get to him, they realised Voldemort had also enchanted the manor to stop elf magic. None of them could come up with anything so they all decided to rest, but they weren’t going to give up, but their bodies along with their minds needed time and rest which might give them what they needed to get Harry out of there.

 

Hermione was reading through some books on enchantments that Madame Pince had allowed her to take to the Burrow. She was sitting at the long worn table in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand, one book opened in front of her and dozens of others all opened scattered around the table.

 

‘Anything?’ Ginny asked as she sat next to Hermione.

 

‘Nothing that we haven’t already tried, so he’s definitely using dark magic on those enchantments but even if we found out which dark magic, would we be able to do it. I read earlier that to use dark magic you’re soul basically has to feel your worthy, meaning, evil, cruel, a bad person in a sense.’

 

‘But the unforgivables are dark magic and we used them, well the imperius curse. It was so Harry could teach us how to fight it.’

 

‘Those curses weren’t considered dark magic when they were invented, that came hundreds of years later because so many dark witches and wizards used them. That’s also what I have been trying to research. Maybe the dark spells Voldemort is using weren’t considered dark at one time, but again, it’s knowing which ones.’

 

Ginny sighed, ‘We all thought it was over, he was dead. How did he get hold of Harry without him realising that he wasn’t dead?’

 

‘I don’t know Ginny, you heard what Kingsley said. Harry wanted to make sure it wasn’t one of his dreams of Voldemort dying. When we woke him from one of his nightmares, he would explain what it was about. That was one he had a lot, Voldemort was finally gone, but Harry wakes up realising it’s all been a dream.’

 

‘What other nightmares did he have?’

 

‘Mostly they were of Voldemort killing all of us.’

 

Ginny looked around before looking back at Hermione, ‘What Malfoy said, do you think that’s happening to Harry?’

 

‘I wish I knew, Draco did sound genuine though.’

 

‘If it is happening but Harry gets out of there, how do you think he’ll be?’

 

Hermione sighed, ‘Again, I wish I knew. I’ve been trying to imagine how I would feel. But it’s different with woman, well, I suppose it’s not really. But I can’t get my mind to understand how a man would feel if that was happening to him.’

 

‘Then let me explain,’ Charlie said as he sat down with the two girls, ‘Being gay I can explain how it would feel, at least what he would feel at the beginning.’

 

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other than Charlie, ‘Tell us Charlie,’ Ginny said.

 

‘The first time, and we all know he would go hard on him, so it would feel like his being ripped apart. If he didn’t get Harry ready in any way, it would rip him apart. If he, sorry to say this, got him lubricated, then it would still be painful depending on how hard he went and how big he was. If he left Harry dry, then I would hate to be Harry. If he’s tied up, then walking wouldn’t be a problem. If he wasn’t tied up and able to move around, he wouldn’t be walking at all. I had this friend who told me about his first time, the bloke he was with didn’t know it was his first time and went hard straight away, my friend was left bleeding and it took him a while to get over that and heal of course. Now to Harry’s state of mind, that’s hard to say right now. Of course he will feel disgusted, sickened, even I would feel that if it was Voldemort doing me, if he is forced to cooperate that will make it worse, so after he would probably throw up. Now we heard what the Malfoy kid said, but we have no idea if Harry knows that he sent his patronus to us. If he doesn’t, he won’t want anyone to know and just do what he has to, whether to survive long enough to escape or to be rescued. If Harry knows that Malfoy sent word, then he will be embarrassed, again sickened and probably won’t want to have anything to do with anyone, at least for a long time. He won’t want to look at anyone, or even talk to anyone. Does Harry know I’m gay?’

 

‘I don’t think so Charlie, he heard like I did how your mother said you had a lot of girlfriends and wouldn’t settle down.’

 

‘If he did, he might speak to me, as I am the only bloke he knows that could understand how he would be feeling or more accurate, how it felt.’

 

‘So if we get him out of there, maybe we should tell him about you. That way he knows you’re here for him if he wants to talk,’ Hermione suggested.

 

‘I will be if he wants to.’

 

‘Charlie,’ Ginny sighed, ‘If this is happening to Harry, could it change him?’

 

‘Change him, what do you mean by change him, emotionally you mean?’

 

‘No, I know he’d be different, I think everyone knows that. What I mean is could this make him gay?’

 

‘No, you can’t be made gay Ginny, you’re either born gay or you’re born straight. But I will say this even though I do know you two were snogging a lot. Harry’s life wasn’t like ours, not really. How often would he have been able to sit and think about who he is, what he wants, apart from Voldemort dead that is. He’d been attacked and almost killed so many times. Those things would have been at the forefront of his mind, not his sexuality. Now what I’m getting at is if this is happening to Harry, he will find out one way or another if he is straight or gay, something that might never have occurred to him before because of his life. He did date that other girl and you, so he is probably straight Ginny, I'm just stating a fact. One way or another he will know for sure if he never thought about any of this, which he probably didn't. One thing I will say, if Harry survives and we all hope he does, he won't be the same, emotionally, how could he be, so just don't hope for anything until we know for sure,’ Charlie saw Ginny’s eyes widen before looking worried then she glanced at Hermione who knew what the red head was thinking, Ginny loves Harry, wants a life with him, but what Charlie said has instantly got her wondering what was going to happen if Harry did live and escape Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of days Harry was still in the cellar, hanging by the manacles. He had hoped, even for a minute that Voldemort would lock him in a room. He’d had Harry’s cooperation every time he came down to see him, but so far he just left Harry there.

 

Draco and Lucius Malfoy stepped into the cellar, ‘Keep your wand on him Draco.’

 

‘Yes father,’ Draco stared at Harry as he slowly lifted his head.

 

‘What’s happening?’ Harry said softly and weakly.

 

‘You’re being moved Potter,’ Lucius undid the restraints and he had to catch Harry before he hit the ground. Draco helped his father hold Harry up then they left the cellar and headed upstairs and into a room. Lucius left the moment he let Harry go.

 

‘For some reason he said you are to have this room, be careful, he’s not to be trusted,’ Malfoy helped Harry over to the bed.

 

‘I said I’d cooperate if I could get out of those restraints. I didn’t think he was going to do it though.’

 

‘What do you mean cooperate?’

 

Harry slowly lifted his head, ‘I was going participate, do anything he wanted. The last couple of days that’s what I’ve been doing, hoping he would agree.’

 

‘Okay, but still be careful, after a while he might decide to let someone else take you.’

 

‘He said no one would be allowed, that I was going to be his pet.’ Harry grimaced.

 

‘Look, I’d get you out if I could, but I can’t. I did let your friends know what was going on, so they probably are trying to find a way in here. So maybe acting like a slave, call him the dark lord, anything you can think of might help, it might give them time.’

 

‘You told my friends, about this, about what is happening?’

 

‘Yes, I had to let them know so they knew you were still alive and would be for a while. You’ve managed to escape him before, think of something because eventually he will kill you.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘Thanks for helping, but did he do this to you?’

 

Draco sighed but nodded, ‘Yes, that with curses until I cooperated. Mother tried to say something, but she was given to McNair and Avery.’

 

‘Didn’t your father try to help?’

 

‘No, he would do anything for him. I better go, I’ll try to bring you more food.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry watched the blond leave before falling back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling wondering if there was anything he could do to escape now he was here. The first thing he was going to do was shower. He’d only been allowed three since he’d been here, but he’d been watched, so he pushed himself back up, groaning with the pain he felt in his wrists before stepping into the bathroom. Harry stood under the water and started washing, then actually groaned from the pleasure of feeling clean. He wanted to stay there longer, but he needed rest and to think how to act when he saw Voldemort next.

 

A couple of hours later Voldemort stepped into the room, ‘Ah, I see my pet has cleaned up a bit.’

 

Harry inwardly grimaced, but stood up and gave a small head bow, ‘I thought you would prefer it…master.’

 

‘Ah,’ Voldemort sneered, ‘you finally have accepted your position. Now let’s see how well you follow orders,’ Voldemort removed his robes, ‘On your knees Harry.’

 

Harry nodded then stepped over and instantly dropped to his knees then his mouth closed around Voldemort’s limp cock. He sucked hard, but also moved his tongue around it. He heard the satisfied groans from Voldemort which made Harry feel disgusted but he thought as least he might have a chance heal properly now he wasn’t hanging from those manacles. Harry kept sucking hard until he felt the warm liquid sliding down his throat. He knew what he had to do, so he swallowed, trying not to throw up, then sucked again before standing up.

 

‘What do you want me to do now master?’

 

‘Since I’m nice and hard, I might as well fuck you. But we are in this room with a bed, let’s use it, go lie on your back.’

 

‘Yes master,’ Harry turned and screwed up his face in disgust before he lay down and looked at Voldemort.

 

‘Spread those legs of yours, but also lift them, hold them up for me,’ Voldemort gave Harry an evil sneer as Harry instantly lifted his leg, ‘Your pink hole is nice and clean, good and this way let’s me see more,’ Voldemort knelt on the bed, then pushed himself into Harry’s hole then looked down and saw Harry’s eyes close, ‘Oh no Harry, you have to watch now, so open those pretty eyes of yours.’

 

Harry opened his eyes and hoped he could keep the look of disgust off his face, then saw Voldemort lean down as he fucked him. He wondered what the evil bastard was going to do now. Then to Harry’s surprise, he started to kiss him, deep, wet kisses with his tongue roaming Harry’s mouth. Harry thought of pulling back but knew he couldn’t or he’d be back in restraints down in the cold cellar. So Harry pulled up some courage and started to kiss him back, which made Voldemort snicker against his mouth to realise he had Harry doing anything he wanted.

 

After a few minutes of Voldemort pumping him, Harry suddenly felt his body respond and it felt like his insides were burning with pleasure. Then he felt Voldemort hit a spot inside him which made him groan loudly and it sickened him to think that the evil bastard could make Harry enjoy this, that he must be doing something different to have Harry submit and feel pleasure, something he never wanted to do. After another minute, Harry was crying out and he felt like his whole body was exploding with delicious pleasure and realised he was having an orgasm, one that was brought on through sex and not through being wanked or sucked to make him cum, but being fucked in the arse and he liked it, he liked the feeling that was sweeping through his body and nothing Harry did could stop those feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

Kingsley had arrived at the Burrow with Minerva, two aurors and Aberforth. They all sat down ready to have their meeting on what to try next to rescue Harry.

 

‘If we can find something to help Harry, I thought he might like somewhere to go where he wouldn’t have too many people around him,’ Kingsley said.

 

‘He should come here, we can look after him,’ Molly said.

 

‘I know you could Molly, but Harry wouldn’t, not after being subjected to all that. He couldn’t face anyone especially knowing that we all know what had been happening to him.’

 

‘What did you have in mind Kingsley?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘After speaking with Hermione and Ron last time, I spoke with Albus. Harry wants to know more about his family, he was never able to before because he was always under guard or with those relatives of his. So over the last couple of weeks I’ve been overseeing the repairs to his parent’s home. That is all finished now, still furnished with everything he’s parents had bought. Albus let me know that he sealed the house after retrieving Lily and James Potter and that it would only unseal at Harry’s touch. So he told me how to change that to have the magical builders enter. But because of who Harry is and what everyone knows that took place in that house, I stayed to keep an eye on them so that nothing was touched or taken.’

 

‘Do you really think Harry would want to go into that house where his parents were murdered Kingsley?’ Molly asked.

 

‘Yes, I think he would Molly, because he will finally get to see a glimpse of their lives. There are a lot of photos in that house, from way back in the Potter family. There are also pictures of the Evans family. I know Harry only owns a couple of pictures of them, but there are a lot of Sirius holding Harry as a child, along with his parents holding him of course. There’s an office and library combined, it has a lot of letters and the book shelves are full of books. All that will give Harry time to get to know a little about his family but also time to heal and come to terms what he has been through.’

 

‘I did suggest a room at my pub, which Kingsley was going to suggest to Harry. He could have a separate entrance so he wouldn’t need to go through the pub. But after some discussion, we thought Harry might end up drinking if he was that close to alcohol.’

 

‘Yes, he might do that depending on how he copes with this,’ Arthur sighed.

 

‘I also suggested an unused staff quarters at Hogwarts. But thinking about Harry’s life as a student there, he did suffer through quite a lot. So that idea is still open if he does not want to stay in Godric’s Hollow.’

 

‘I think he will want to Professor. He told us so many times that he wants to get to know his family because he really knows nothing about them. Just the few things Sirius and Remus told him, but because of what was going on, they never had time to tell him a lot,’ Hermione gave a small smile, ‘Harry thought it was funny that his mother hated his father and wondered how they ever got together in the first place. Harry said that his mother called his father an arrogant toe rag during one of their arguments, something to do with James and Sirius hexing Snape.’

 

‘Ah, yes, I remember that argument as I was the one that had to rescue Severus from James and Sirius. Severus was hanging by his ankles, Lily came to his aide. James said he wouldn’t hex him again if she agreed to go out with him. Of course she refused and called James that, Severus was embarrassed and called Lily a mudblood. James was so angry with that he was about to take Severus trousers off, that is when I stepped in. Severus did try to apologise to Lily, stayed outside Gryffindor tower for hours, but Lily refused to have anything to do with him. Two weeks later, Lily and James went to Hogsmeade together on their first date, they stayed together from then on.’

 

‘Do you know what else he knows about his parents?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘Just that his mother was a prefect, Remus was as well. But seventh year it was Lily and James that became head boy and girl. Now Harry did wonder why Professor Dumbledore gave James the head boy when he liked to hex everyone or play pranks on them.’ Minerva said. ‘Albus was going to ask James and Lily to join the order, he thought if he could get James to settle down a little, then he would be of great help. So that’s when he gave him head boy over Remus.’

 

‘I showed him the quidditch cup in our first year, it had James Potter’s name on it as seeker. Harry was just offered the seekers position but was worried because he’d never seen a game and only just heard about quidditch.’

 

‘Actually Hermione, James wasn’t a seeker, he was a chaser. Someone got into the cabinet and changed it. None of us realised until I overheard Harry talking to Oliver one day about his father being seeker. I did speak with Harry after I fixed the cup and explained that James was so good he could have gone professional.’

 

‘But Harry said he saw his father playing with a snitch, out in the grounds of Hogwarts, the day his mother called him the arrogant toe rag.’

 

‘Yes, James did play with a snitch, quite often. He did that, well, to show off his skills. James could have played any position and he liked to let every know that. James was popular, he had a lot of girls after him and used anything he could to attract them. I don’t know how many times Albus found James with some girl in a compromising position, Sirius was just as bad, though with him it was other boys.’

 

‘Sirius was gay?’ Ron blurted out making everyone chuckled at Ron’s face. He’s ears were red and his mouth hung open until Charlie reached across and pushed it shut making them all laugh again. Even though they were scared for Harry, they knew if they got him out of Voldemorts clutches, he would finally hear some good and amusing stories about his parents and his godfather. Now they just hoped he survived long enough to escape or be rescued.


	8. Chapter 8

After that first day when Voldemort had Harry screaming with ecstasy, he made sure to make the boy feel it every time until he had Harry begging to be fucked. Voldemort enjoyed having complete obedience of the boy who lived and it gave his few remaining death eaters a laugh when they saw Harry bowing to him and sucking him. Voldemort did not do this often, usually he would take Harry in the privacy of the bedroom, but sometimes he could see Harry wanted to stop certain things, like sucking. When he saw this, he would drag Harry by the hair until he came to the large room, then push him onto his knees and have everyone watching the boy who lived suck him off. Voldemort liked to humiliate the boy, like to hurt him, but he also wanted him all to himself and he couldn’t help lusting after the boy. He had been asked by a couple of his death eaters if they could have a turn at the chosen one, but Voldemort instantly felt possessive of his property and that is how he felt about Harry Potter, the boy belonged to him and the boy only gave him gratification.

 

After Voldemort had left, Harry was lying on the bed panting heavily, he went into the bathroom, threw up, like he always did, then showered to get the feel and smell of the evil bastard off him, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been at Malfoy manor, but he was starting to lose hope of ever escaping. Harry had found out, by accident the first night here that this was Voldemort’s bedroom. Some nights Voldemort would slide into bed beside Harry, fuck him before going to sleep. Harry waited until he fell asleep to see where the wand was, but the only caught a glimpse of it sticking out from under Voldemort’s head. He also found out that he was a very light sleeper, so he knew there was no chance of taking it, at least not yet. Maybe if he thought Harry wouldn’t try anything, he would relax a little more with him. He had more energy now that Draco had been bringing him in more food and also gave him some potions to help with his injures.

 

After one of Voldemort’s visits, Harry showered and paced around the room, opening some drawers, looking in cupboards just to give himself something to do. One drawer he tried to open was locked, Harry tried to force it, but nothing worked. He knew it was sealed with magic, because he couldn’t see an actual lock anywhere on it. Then his mind flashed to the first day he had been brought there. Voldemort had told lucius Malfoy to put Harry’s pouch in his room. Harry’s heart beat faster at the thought of his few possessions, but mainly about his wand. If he could just open the drawer, he would finally have a chance. Then Harry thought about how to get out even if he did have his wand. Voldemort only unlocked the door when he was in the room and left it unlocked during that time. When Draco brought him food, one of the death eaters was always outside the door. Something flashed into Harry’s mind, something he never thought he could do, but now, he might have to consider it. Harry just hoped that Voldemort had not made any more horcruxes otherwise if Harry tried anything and he never died, then he knew he’d be in for a lot of pain at Voldemort's disgusting evil hands, but he had a feeling that if he failed to escape then he might just be handed over to the death eaters so they could have their fun, or he would be killed outright. So Harry had a lot of thinking to do before he even contemplated trying anything even if he did get his wand.

 

Harry was walking around the room feeling frustrated and humiliated. He’d only just been dragged back after being forced to let everyone in the manor watch while he sucked and fucked Voldemort. Without realising why, he threw he’s hand out like he was holding a wand and wished he could blast something, but the vase on the cabinet shattered. Harry stood in stunned disbelief at what he saw.

 

‘It must have been a fluke, like when children get upset and use magic without wands,’ Harry kept staring at the shattered vase, ‘Let’s see if I can fix it, if I can’t, I have to hide all the glass,’ Harry shrugged then waved his hand at the broken pieces and again stood in shock as the vase repaired itself. Harry turned and hurried to the locked drawer, pulling forth every bit of magic he felt, he waved his hand at it and the drawer slid open. Harry saw his pouch, he quickly pulled his wand, put the pouch back, then locked the drawer. Then he ran to his side of the bed and slipped his wand under the mattress then stared at the ceiling, ‘Sirius, mum, dad, please, don’t let him know I’ve got my wand, it might be the only way to get out here.’ Harry sat on the bed and stared down at his naked body. He could see the bruises that still covered him and even the bite marks. Voldemort might have allowed him to leave the cellar, it did not stop the pain, only from one area did Voldemort stop biting Harry, that was his balls, ‘I have to do this, but make sure he doesn’t realise, he can’t know,’ Harry lay back on the bed, the bed that Voldemort had used and violated him in, he was thinking about how to do it, could he do it and when could he do it. He knew if he started, he couldn’t stop, so he had to make sure he was ready and nothing could stop him. Harry kept his mind working on when and how, finally he had a plan. The rest was going to be pretty easy, he just hoped Draco would follow. He stared at the ceiling when he heard the door and knew it was getting close to the time. He had to give Voldemort as much pleasure as he could to make sure he never suspected anything.

 

Harry stood, bowed, dropped to his knees, then took him into his mouth. After a lot of sucking, swallowing his cum and sucking again, Harry was on his hands and knees on the bed, letting Voldemort fuck him, but Harry put little extra effort into groaning, making Voldemort believe he really was enjoying it. Harry admitted he was getting off, but it still made him sick to think of that sick bastard fucking him. After Voldemort finished cuming, he got onto his hands and knees, this is what Harry was waiting for. Harry got slowly up behind him, but made sure his wand was in reach, then he started to fuck the man that had killed so many including his parents. When he heard Voldemort’s cries of pleasure getting louder and louder, Harry reached over for his wand, but never slowed his hips. Harry just kept pounding his arse as his old phoenix feather wand was pointed at his head.

 

‘Enjoy this…my lord, Avada Kedravra,’ Harry yelled the spell and sagged in relief as Voldemort fell dead. He had to make sure though, he touched his neck, no pulse, he turned him over and saw dead eyes, but Harry still had to check, so he put his ear to his chest, ‘No heartbeat,’ Harry sighed, then quickly got off the bed, went to the wardrobe, grabbed a robe, threw it on, then unlocked the drawer, grabbed his pouch before he slowly and quietly left the room, but he did seal it so everyone would think Voldemort didn’t want to be disturbed. Now he had to work the last bit so he could get out of there alive. 


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office when the door slammed open making her jump in fright as she stared in shock at Draco Malfoy.

 

‘Harry’s free, he killed him, properly this time. We petrified and bound everyone except my mother, then Harry told us to come here.’

 

‘Where is he?’

 

‘He said he couldn’t come here, but never said where he was going. He’s still hurt Professor, but after he ends up wherever his going, what he had to do will get to him.’

 

‘Do you know what happened to Harry?’

 

Draco sighed, ‘Yes, he was raped, a lot, but one thing Professor. For some reason Voldemort wouldn’t let anyone else touch him. After a while, Harry made him think he would cooperate, he meant he was going to participate, so he was allowed to be unchained and given the room that Voldemort used upstairs. I asked Harry why, he said if he was allowed out of the manacles he would do anything and I can’t blame him. His wrists were cut, badly, they held him up for weeks. I was able to sneak him some potions that would help heal his injures, but I did put his dislocated shoulder back in.’

 

‘Where’s your mother?’

 

‘Down talking to the minister, he told me to come tell you what happened.’

 

‘Thank you, but now tell me why Harry never petrified your mother?’

 

‘My mother helped Harry in the forbidden forest. Voldemort didn’t want to go near Harry after he thought he’d killed him, so he made my mother. She knew Harry was alive, but lied to Voldemort and said he was dead. See Professor, she asked Harry if I was alive, when he said yes, she knew she had one chance of getting up to the castle to find me, now about why I’m helping Harry though.’

 

‘I know how you assisted at your home when Harry, Hermione and Ron were captured. Hermione and Ron explained how you lied to your father and Bellatrix. Albus also told us how you lowered your wand, that you had been threatened to kill him under threat of death yourself. I’m sure once Harry is feeling better, he can tell the minister how you assisted him again. But I need to head to the Burrow to tell the Weasley’s that Harry is free so we can find him to let him know his family’s home is fixed and ready for him.’

 

‘Can I come with you Professor, I want to find him, he’s going to need healing, a lot of healing?’

 

‘Let’s go speak with the minister, it will be up to him as you do have the dark mark.’

 

‘I never wanted it, Voldemort did the same to me Professor, that’s how he got a lot of cooperation from us, brutal rapes and curses.’

 

‘Let’s go and we’ll see what happens,’ Minerva led Draco back down to the school. She spoke to Kingsley for a few minutes before one auror stayed with Narcissa Malfoy, while the other auror stayed with Kingsley, Minerva and Draco as they headed to the Burrow.

 

Arthur and Molly were talking to their two eldest sons when Kingsley, Minerva, the auror and Draco Malfoy stepped into the kitchen.

 

‘Harry’s free,’ Kingsley said instantly, then looked at Draco.

 

‘Harry killed Voldemort, for real this time, found me and we were able to petrify and bind the other death eaters at the house. Harry said he needed to leave and told me and my mother to go to Hogwarts.’

 

‘Why would Harry save you and your mother?’ Bill asked.

 

‘I’ve been helping Harry, as much as I could, gave him extra food, potions for his injuries, then sat and listened to him talk about what Voldemort was doing to him. My mother helped Harry that night at Hogwarts and tried to help at the house, she would mainly sneak me potions for him.’

 

‘Let me go tell Hermione and Ron, then we need to find him.’ Arthur said.

 

‘I’ll change so we can head out and look for him as well,’ Charlie said then hurried upstairs with his father. He saw his father go into Ron’s bedroom, then he stepped into his, closed the door and went to his old cupboard, ‘Harry.’

 

‘Don’t tell anyone,’ Harry shrunk back against the wall, ‘I was trying for the attic, I didn’t know where else to go.’

 

Charlie kept his distance, but knelt down in front of Harry, ‘Listen mate, Kingsley had your parent’s house fixed, he thought you might like to be alone. But also Harry, I’m gay, so if you need to talk about this, I’ll be here for you. Now you need to see a healer though, I can see that even with those robes on.’

 

Harry shook his head, then lowered it, ‘No, I don’t want to see anyone.’

 

‘Only a healer Harry, no one else, then Kingsley can unseal the house to let you in.’

 

Harry slowly lifted his head as he started shaking, ‘No, I don’t want to see anyone.’

 

‘Alright, calm down, stay here, but I’ll leave you alone, you can sit on the bed if you want, no one will come near you,’ Charlie left his room and headed downstairs, ‘Harry’s here, he tried for the attic, ended up in my room. But he won’t let anyone see him, not even a healer.’

 

‘Let me try, he’s used to me seeing him. I might be able to talk him into seeing one, he needs to,’ Draco said.

 

‘I think that would be the best solution,’ Minerva said.

 

‘Since you did help, as far as I know, but you came to tell us, so alright, go try and talk him into seeing a healer. But tell him no one else will go into the room. Minerva, might be a good idea to get Poppy here, in case he does allow one to see him.’ Kingsley said.

 

‘I’ll show you which room Malfoy,’ Charlie led the blond up the stairs, ‘Why are you helping Harry?’

 

‘I went through all that, I know what he’s going through.’

 

‘Fair enough, he’s in there,’ Charlie pointed at the door, ‘But I’m staying right here to listen out for anything.’

 

‘I’m not going to hurt him, I would have let Voldemort do that if I wanted him hurt,’ Malfoy slowly opened the door, closed it then saw Harry sitting in the corner with his knees against his chest, ‘Harry,’ Draco knelt down, ‘listen, you really need to see a healer, I did because he caused damage, things that can be fixed now, but won’t be if you leave it much longer.’

 

‘I don’t want to see anyone.’

 

‘I know you don’t, I didn’t want to either, but trust me on this, you have to let one in here to see you. If you want to be alone with them, fine, but I can stay if you want, I can explain what happened.’

 

Harry lifted his head and stared at Malfoy, then nodded before lowering his head again. He never heard anything or saw anything, he just didn’t want to think about anything that happened, but having Malfoy there, maybe he wouldn’t have to speak at all.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Draco opened the door just a small amount, nodded to the red head he didn’t know before he closed the door again, then he just stood near the door watching Harry.

 

‘Draco said he’ll see one, I’ll show you which room Poppy.’

 

‘Lead the way Charlie,’ Poppy followed him up the stairs, then gently tapped on the door.

 

Draco opened the door to allow the Hogwarts matron in, then closed it again, ‘He wants me to say, so I can explain things if you need it.’

 

‘Alright Mr. Malfoy,’ Poppy knelt in front of Harry, ‘It would be better if I could examine you on the bed and you will need you to remove those robes.’

 

Harry squinted up at Madame Pomfrey but saw Malfoy nod, so he pushed himself to his feet, then with shaky hands undid the robes, slipped them off before lying on the bed, but closed his eyes tight.

 

Poppy sucked in a sharp breath at the state of Harry’s body, the slowly pulled herself together and went about her examination, moving her wand from his head to his toes.

 

‘Turn over Harry,’ she waited, then started from his head to his toes, ‘Alright, I’ll give you three potions then do some healing charms,’ she waited until he turned over, the handed him one potion after another, then started her healing, ‘You will need more potions for the next week. But I can tell your shoulder was dislocated, tell me how it feels?’

 

Harry shrugged, ‘I put it back for him, but I’ve never done it before.’ Draco explained.

 

‘You did a good job Mr. Malfoy,’ she threw the robe back over Harry, ‘I need to know what was done, I did see the bite marks, but about everything else.’

 

Harry glanced at Draco so he could answer, ‘Well, as I’m sure you know, he was raped, a lot, and brutally. The first time he never did anything to get Harry ready at all, just did what he wanted. I could hear Harry screaming and after when I brought him some water, he was bleeding badly. I was able to do a basic healing charm, not really enough though and not when he did it again an hour later. Basically, he ripped Harry open, then did it again and again, that first day was four times, then it just continued like that.

 

‘Then I will add an extra potion, so I’ll leave you with the potions and some cream that you can apply yourself, I won’t need to see you unless you have any excessive bleeding or pain. But I need you to answer this Harry, how is the pain?’

 

Harry screwed up his face, ‘It hurts.’

 

‘The potion I just gave you will help, but it takes a while before it works. The best thing you need right now is rest and food, you are much to underweight.’

 

‘I snuck food up when I could, more in the last couple of weeks, but the first month he only allowed me to give Harry a slice of bread every couple of days and some water. But when I was allowed to give him food it was nowhere near enough, maybe for a small child, but not an adult.’

 

‘Yes, I could believe that. I’ll leave you alone, now,’ she put four potions and a tube of cream beside Harry, ‘Remember if you need me, I’ll come see you,’ Poppy saw Harry nod before she left the room and went downstairs with Charlie.

 

‘How is he Poppy?’

 

‘It’s a wonder he’s alive, but as for his injures, well, there’s not one part of him that doesn’t have deep bite marks. Lots of cuts and bruises over his entire body and of course what he went through from the rapes, those injuries will take time to heal.’

 

‘Did he tell you what happened?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No, he looked to Mr. Malfoy who told me. Basically the first rape was done without Harry being prepared, so he was ripped open, then an hour later it happened again, then just kept happening.’

 

‘I’ll go see if he wants to stay here or go to his house,’ Kingsley sighed, ‘But if he does want to leave, it would be better if he doesn’t see all of you but he also shouldn’t be alone.’

 

‘We can go with him,’ Hermione said.

 

‘I could if he doesn’t feel comfortable with his friends, he knows me least of the family,’ Charlie said.

 

‘We’ll go into the living room if he wants to leave Kingsley.’ Arthur said.

 

Kingsley nodded then headed up the stairs and gently knocked on the door. He saw Draco open it a small mount, then let him in. Kingsley noticed Harry scrambled off the bed and into the corner with his head lowered.

 

‘You’re fine Harry, you know I wouldn’t hurt you, but I need to know if you want to stay here or go to your parent’s house. I need to unseal it, but I really don’t want you alone. Hermione and Ron said they will stay with you, but so did Charlie if you don’t want your friends with you. I would suggest Mr. Malfoy, but we need to question him and his mother, that will take some time.

 

‘He doesn’t deserve punishment Kingsley, he helped before and after.’

 

‘Hermione and Ron said he helped at the house, Albus also said he lowered his wand the night he died. So tell me how he helped you this time at the house?’

 

‘He brought me food, water and potions, no one else bothered. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for Draco, then he helped bind the others.’

 

‘Tell me this, is he really dead this time?’

 

Harry slowly lifted his head, ‘Yes, I checked, no heartbeat. But I used that curse Kingsley, something I never thought I would.’

 

‘The killing curse?’ Kingsley sighed but saw Harry nod, ‘How did you get your wand?’

 

‘After I was allowed upstairs, I was in the room he used. This morning I remember that he told Lucius Malfoy to put my pouch in his room. I found a locked drawer, couldn’t opened it, that was weeks ago though. Today I was feeling frustrated, then wishing I had my wand I flung my hand out and the vase shattered, I repaired it without a wand. So I was able to open the drawer, got my wand and hid it under the mattress.’

 

‘Why didn’t you keep it on you?’

 

‘He never let me wear anything,’ Harry lowered his head again.

 

‘Alright, what do you want to do, stay here or go to the house?’

 

‘House, but not Hermione and Ron, I can’t face them.’

 

‘Then how about letting Charlie go with you, you can’t be alone. But there will be an auror outside the house until we can establish he’s dead and the rest locked up.’

 

Harry slowly lifted his head, ‘Charlie, yeah, okay. But I don’t want to see anyone else.’

 

‘You won’t, so give me a couple of minutes, then come downstairs with Draco. But I can tell you now that Draco will get off, but I still need to question him,’ Kingsley got up and left the room then headed downstairs to explain what Harry wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

When Kingsley and his auror left to go unseal the Potter house, Molly quickly bustled around the kitchen packing food for Charlie to take with him. Charlie asked Bill to pack his clothes and leave them outside the house, but later today. Hermione had raced up the stairs to get Harry’s rucksack that her and Ron had retrieved from the tent, then she stuck all his clothes and belongings into it. The family and Minerva went into the living room while Charlie stood in the kitchen. It took fifteen more minutes before Draco helped Harry slowly down the stairs. Charlie noticed Harry stopped and looked around before he continued the rest of the way.

 

‘I’ve got your clothes and some food to take with us, are you ready?’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry said but kept looking at the floor. Then he followed Charlie outside to apparate to his parent’s house. Harry didn’t know it, but everyone in the living room was watching through the windows. They could see how stiffly Harry was moving but they could also see the pain he was in by the look his face. The moment they were gone, everyone stepped back into the kitchen.

 

‘Well Malfoy, that’s twice your surprised the shit out of me, maybe there’s hope for you yet,’ Ron said but gave him a very small smile.

 

‘Maybe there is Weasley. Don’t take offence to this, but you, you’re sister and Granger will be the last people he will want to see right now, so give him some time. Apart from what Voldemort did to him and made him do, sometimes he would drag Harry by the hair down to the big room where the death eaters were and make him do things with them watching. It was so Harry would be humiliated, Voldemort said that, watch the boy who lived begged to be…well, you know.’ Draco shrugged.

 

‘We don’t take offence because you make sense. But Kingsley said he was in the cellar at first, before being allowed upstairs to a room, but he didn’t tell us why that was allowed,’ Hermione said.

 

‘Harry was in shackles, hanging by his wrists. He was like that for the first month. Finally he told Voldemort he would cooperate, wouldn’t fight if he could just get out of those. So Harry basically became his slave, let him do anything and do whatever he asked, Harry did it. He even had Harry calling him master, bowing, kneeling before him. I knew Harry was working on plans to get out, but with him always there and Harry had no wand, I wasn’t sure what he could do.’

 

‘Couldn’t you slip him a wand?’ Ron asked.

 

‘I was watched when I took Harry his food. It was my mother that talked Voldemort into letting me take him food, saying Harry won’t be able to handle much more without nourishment. She also snuck me potions to help with his injures. Before they only allowed a slice of bread every couple of days. The only time that door was unsealed was when one of the death eaters went with me when I took him food or when Voldemort was in there. The minister said he needed to question me, is he coming back here or does he want me to go back to Hogwarts?’

 

‘He’ll be back in a few minutes Mr. Malfoy,’ Minerva said.

 

‘Let’s all have a cup of tea, but Bill, later when you take Charlie’s clothes to him, I’ll pack another bag of food to take as well. Draco, sit and have a cup of tea, you look like you could use it.’

 

‘Thank you.’

 

‘Ron and I could go shopping for Harry, stock up on food for the house. But none of us have any money, Harry has a lot, but he won’t want to go to Gringotts,’ Hermione suggested.

 

‘I’m going to speak with Kreacher about that Hermione,’ Kingsley said as he stepped back inside the kitchen, ‘Being Harry’s house elf, he can enter his vault with a permission note that Harry writes and using a blood spell the goblins will use to prove it’s really from Harry. It’s fine Malfoy, drink you’re tea, we’ve got time.’

 

‘How did he look when he went into the house?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘A little apprehensive at first, just stood staring at the door for the first ten minutes. I think Charlie realised that there might be danger or people might turn up. He said something to Harry and they finally went in. We were standing way back so he couldn’t see us. Mr. Malfoy, knowing what you told me and also you know what Harry went through, your opinion on how long before he will learn to cope with all that?’

 

‘With me, it took a few months before I could look at anyone. But I wasn’t humiliated in front of others like Harry was, so I would say longer, maybe six months at least.’

 

‘Um Malfoy,’ Ginny said softly, ‘Can I ask you a personal question?’

 

‘Sure.’

 

‘Um, well, going through that, are you gay or straight?’

 

‘I’m straight and that wouldn’t change anyone. You want to know in case it changes Harry?’

 

‘Yes, we were together before he had to leave.’

 

‘Yes, Parkinson made sure she told the Carrows you were his girlfriend, that was the reason they took you down to the dungeons. They thought they could get word to Harry that they had his girl, that’s when I snuck that note to Longbottom to let him know where you were and get you out. But about being straight or gay, you’ll have to ask Harry about that.’

 

‘Since we’re talking about this, we know the kids were tortured down there. Do you know exactly what went on?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘At first it was things like the cruciatus curse, then Crabbe and Goyle liked to use their fists. I wouldn’t do it, so they stopped letting me go down there. But Goyle told me that the Carrows let them have fun with anyone that was down there.’

 

‘What type of fun?’ Minerva asked.

 

Draco slowly looked at his old professor, ‘Kids were raped. Goyle told me Crabbe did the younger Creevey boy, I don’t know if he meant Dennis or Colin, Goyle and Zabini did a few girls. Voldemort allowed his death eaters to rape anyone they wanted, whenever my mother tried to intervene, she was taken. I did overhear Zabini telling Goyle he was looking forward to trying out Harry Potters girlfriend.’

 

‘Then we have our daughters safety to thank you for Mr. Malfoy,’ Arthur held his hand out and Draco shook it. But everyone around the table realised that a lot more went on at Hogwarts than anyone knew and in the coming weeks, they would hear a lot more disturbing news.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie stood near the door watching Harry stare around the house his parents had died in. After a few minutes he heard Harry retch and run up the stairs. Charlie sighed as he realised Harry had been thinking about what happened, so he walked into the kitchen and unloaded the food his mother had packed then dished Harry up a plateful, grabbed a knife and fork, found a tray and headed upstairs. He found Harry sitting on a bed but he was twisting his hands.

 

‘Harry, I brought you up some food and it would be better if you eat,’ Charlie saw Harry nod, but never lifted his head, so he sat the plate on the small cupboard beside the bed and went back to the door, ‘I’ll be downstairs if you need anything,’ Charlie sighed again then left the bedroom.

 

Harry slowly lifted his head and stared at the food, then slowly pulled it onto the bed and started eating. But all he could think about was what he’d been doing, anything Voldemort told him to do, Harry submitted to everything he asked, degrading sex acts, anything to humiliate him. He sat there staring at his food and felt his body shaking before he ran to the bathroom again.

 

Charlie was standing outside the door and heard Harry being sick again and just hoped Harry could get enough food into him so it would help him heal. Finally he went downstairs and had something to eat. He heard a light tap on the door and quietly opened it to see a large box of food and his bag of clothes. Charlie spotted Bill, Ron and Hermione across the street, he nodded, brought the stuff inside, then closed the door. Charlie put all the food away, then took his bag up to the spare room before checking on Harry and found him curled up in a ball on the bed, still in the old robes. Charlie saw the tray of food and noticed only a very small amount had been touched. Even though Charlie wanted to talk Harry into eating more, he thought it might be best to leave him for now. So he headed back downstairs and noticed that a bowl of floo powder was sitting on the mantel above the fireplace. So Charlie stuck his head in and spoke to his family.

 

‘He hardly ate anything before being sick again, now he’s just curled up in a ball on the bed. He really needs to eat, but I have no idea how to get him to do that.’

 

‘Get him used to seeing you Charlie, Malfoy said that. At first Harry was embarrassed when he went to see him and give him food. But after a while, Harry would talk to Malfoy. So we figured if you did the same it might just work,’ Ron said.

 

‘I can try.’

 

‘Kingsley’s going to organise for Kreacher to be able to get money out of Harry’s vault, so you’ll need to explain that to Harry. He needs to write a note for Kreacher to take to Gringotts,’ Hermione explained.

 

‘I’ll do that after I get him to eat. Have you heard if he really is dead this time?’

 

‘Yes, Kingsley sent word, Voldemort is definitely dead and the eight death eaters are now locked up. He did say from what he remembers, there’s still a few out there though. So he’s keeping an auror near the house until their caught. If they went to Godric’s Hollow, they would see the house is now repaired, so they will know or think Harry is now living there. You need to be careful and if you need to go anywhere, leave from the back where you won’t be seen.’

 

‘What if they do turn up, the auror fights one and more get inside. Fine I can handle myself, but not against more than a couple at a time.’

 

‘Kingsley’s working on some wards to place around it, maybe even the fidelius charm. Just keep the door sealed and the auror said he’d let you know if anyone is seen approaching the house,’ Arthur said.

 

‘Okay, I better get back to him and try to get him to eat.’

 

‘Is it just because he doesn’t want to Charlie?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No, I saw the look on his face, he was thinking about what happened. I’ll keep you updated on how he is.’

 

‘Be careful Charlie,’ Molly said.

 

‘Don’t worry mum, I’m just going to be sitting here. Talk to you later,’ Charlie pulled his head out of the fire then headed back upstairs. Harry was still curled up in a ball so Charlie stepped into the room, ‘You need to eat Harry, it’ll help you heal,’ Charlie noticed Harry flinch then tighten his arms on his knees which were at his chest, ‘You’re safe here mate, nothing is going to hurt you.’

 

‘I can’t stop thinking.’

 

‘I know, there’s no use me telling you not to. But you need to try to eat more, then you’ll start to feel better. You know what you could focus on?’

 

Harry turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Charlie, ‘What?’

 

‘You’re in the home you shared with your parents, all their belongings are here. Right now you’re in their bedroom, their clothes are in here. I put my stuff in the spare room, I think Sirius must have stayed there, found a jacket that looks like one he would use. Downstairs there’s a library full of books your parents owned. You could focus on them, their belongings and get to know them a little. Ron told me you don’t know anything about them.’

 

‘No, I don’t,’ Harry looked over at the wardrobe, ‘I never thought of that, all their clothes are right there. Other things would be all over the house,’ Harry turned onto his back then looked over at Charlie, ‘Thanks.’

 

‘Anytime, now why don’t you cast a warming charm over your food and eat. I’ll go make us a cup of tea.’

 

‘Um, I know you’re mum wouldn’t have sent any, but do you know if there’s any alcohol here?’

 

‘I saw a bottle of Old Ogden’s in the living room. Even though you shouldn’t really drink, you are an adult and if that’s what you want to do, it’s your choice.’

 

‘I might, haven’t decided yet.’

 

‘At least eat first if you decided to have some or it’ll go straight to your head. Now I’ll leave you alone but I’ll be here if you want to talk,’ Charlie gave Harry a very small smile then left the room but he’s smile got a little bigger knowing Harry was already feeling comfortable with him. The idea of getting Harry to focus on his parents belongings worked and it just came to Charlie when he saw the book lying on the small bedside cupboard on one said of the bed. Either Harry’s mother or father was reading in bed. Hopefully Harry could use his parents to help him through this even if it still might take a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie was sitting at the dining table eating when he heard movement behind him. As he turned he saw Harry staring around the room. But Charlie knew this time he was actually seeing his parent’s home and not what he had been subjected to by Voldemort. He noticed Harry’s hands shaking, so Charlie poured them both a glass of Firewhiskey then slowly walked over to Harry, holding out the glass.

 

Harry nodded, then took a sip, coughing as he did, ‘Did you eat?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘Yeah, then I went through my parents clothes, dad was like me, lots of jeans hanging up.’

 

‘I’m the same, prefer jeans. I only wear robes when I have to, luckily that doesn’t happen very often. But I noticed your still in that robe, it might make you feel better to shower and change into your stuff.’

 

‘My stuff is all wrecked.’

 

‘Then this can help, if you write a permission note Kreacher can go into your vault. Now since you won’t want to go anywhere, Ron and Hermione could get you some clothes if you write what you need.’

 

‘Um, I didn’t know house elves could do that.’

 

‘They can so if you go into that room over there, looks like your parents had an office and Kingsley must have put fresh ink, quills and parchment in there.’

 

‘Okay, thanks,’ Harry gave a small smile then headed into a very nice looking office. Large ornate desk sat near a window, two leather sofas. Harry sat at the desk and ran his hands over the arms of the chair before taking a couple of deep breaths, then wrote a note, ‘Kreacher,’ Harry called and within a minute the old elf was bowing before him.

 

‘Master Harry called.’

 

‘Um, yeah, I was wondering if you could take this note to Gringotts and get some money for me. I’m not feeling too well, I don’t want to go anywhere just yet.’

 

‘Kreacher knows my Master was hurt by the dark lord, Kreacher will look after his Master.’

 

‘Um, yeah, okay, thanks Kreacher.’

 

‘Kreacher will return soon Master Harry,’ the elf bowed again then disapparated.

 

Harry saw Charlie standing at the door, ‘He wants to look after me, but he said he knows what the dark lord did, how, do you know Charlie?’

 

‘I’m not that knowledgeable about house elves, but I do know they can sense things from their master or mistress. Do you want me to contact Ron and Hermione about getting you some clothes?’

 

‘Yeah, thanks. But I noticed all the food, can your mum spare that?’

 

‘It’ll be tight, Hermione did suggest going shopping but no one has any money left.’

 

‘Then I’ll pay your parents back for that, I have plenty, even if I don’t know how much exactly.’

 

‘I know you have what your parents left you.’

 

‘I got the Black vault after Sirius died, but I can’t go in there, not yet.’

 

With a loud crack Kreacher appeared before Harry with a large bag. He handed that to Harry, bowing again.

 

‘I can get started on dinner now Master Harry.’

 

‘Um, well Mrs. Weasley sent a heap of food, so use that for now, but for me and Charlie.’

 

‘Yes Master Harry,’ Kreacher walked towards Charlie, gave him a bow then headed out into the other rooms.

 

‘Why the sudden change in him?’

 

‘I gave him something that belonged to Regulus Black, Kreacher loved him. So from then on, he was nice. He stopped calling Hermione mudblood and Ron blood traitor, even gave them a bow, Hermione a little one compared to Ron, but it was a start.’

 

‘When was this,’ Charlie thought he’d keep Harry talking so he sat on the leather sofa.

 

‘After leaving Bills wedding we went into London. Death eaters found us because we didn’t know the name was taboo. After fighting our way out, we went to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher explained how Regulus died and about something we needed to find.’

 

‘Hermione and Ron explained about the horcruxes Harry, even you. We all needed to know so we could work out what he’s other one was.’

 

‘His wand, I felt him thinking about it. I said I’d kiss Hermione for that.’

 

‘Then you better pucker up to Kingsley, he had the wand and he destroyed it.’

 

‘Kingsley had his wand, how?’

 

‘When they moved his body, it fell out. He heard about what happened with your wand and his wand, so he figured they might be able to work out who that wand killed.’

 

Harry lowered his head, ‘When did he have the house fixed?’

 

‘A while ago, after hearing from Draco what was going to happen, he figured you wouldn’t want to stay with a lot of people. Aberforth offered a room, Minerva even offered for you to stay at Hogwarts.’

 

‘No, I couldn’t stay there, too many rotten memories for me now.’

 

‘Yes, she said that, but left the offer open in case you wanted to. You know we all tried to get into that house, Kingsley and the aurors tried every spell they could think of. Hermione studied up on dark magic but as she said, she didn’t know which spells he used, so she didn’t know which ones to look for.’

 

‘I know Hermione likes to research, but I also know she hates to read anything on dark magic. You know, I thought I had a way out not long after we got there. But he entered my mind, found out about Kreacher, so he sealed the place against house elves.’

 

‘Yeah, Kingsley worked that out as well.’

 

‘I owe him a lot.’

 

‘He doesn’t think so because all of us owe you our lives.’

 

‘He never died when we thought he did.’

 

‘No, but he is now, Kingsley sent word that he’s dead and the others are locked up. Can you tell me how you killed him Harry, because we all saw his spell backfire onto him in the great hall.’

 

Harry looked up, ‘Killing curse. I never thought I would ever use that, but I knew I had no choice, but I also knew I wanted him dead.’

 

‘Yeah, we all get that, but how did he not see you with a wand?’

 

Harry lowered his head, ‘Because he was on all fours while I fucked him, made sure he enjoyed it as well, right before I pointed my wand at his head.’

 

Charlie stared at Harry’s lowered head and realised that Voldemort must have had complete control over Harry if he allowed his capture to be behind him. But he also realised that Voldemort had no idea that Harry had plans to escape even if it looked hopeless.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry had found a bathrobe that belonged to his father hanging in the bathroom. So he was able to shower and then he threw the robe he had taken from Voldemort into the fireplace setting it on fire. For the next couple of days, Harry either wore the bathrobe, or sometimes he wore his father’s jeans and t-shirt but he did have to shrink them a bit to make them fit.

 

Hermione and Ron had bought everything on Harry’s list then left it at the door but they also found a small bag and a note from Harry. The bag was full of money to help everyone out and Harry also wrote thanks for being there for him even if he wasn’t ready to see anyone.

 

Over the next couple of weeks Charlie was still with Harry, but occasionally he made a quick visit to see his family just to let them know how Harry was doing. Harry of course was quiet, but he seemed to like being in his family’s home. He spent a lot of time in their library going through all the books that were in there. Harry also spent a lot of time staring at the pictures around the house. Some of him as a baby, some of his parents with their friends, like Sirius and Remus, even Pettigrew were in some, which Harry opened the frames and tore him off, burning the picture of the man that had betrayed his parents.

 

Kingsley had spoken to a specialist healer and informed Charlie that Harry needs to talk about what happened. So if Charlie couldn’t get Harry to talk, then they might see if Draco Malfoy might visit.

 

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of him while Kreacher bustled around the kitchen making breakfast. Harry walked into the kitchen, but like always moved to the other side of the room until he sat on the opposite side of the table from where Charlie was sitting.

 

‘I don’t mean anything by doing this,’ Harry said softly.

 

‘I know, you don’t need to worry mate. Just know I won’t go anywhere near you unless you want me to.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry gave a very small smile then stared over at Kreacher who was pouring him a cup of tea, ‘Thanks Kreacher,’ Harry sighed, then took a sip of his tea.

 

‘I do need to talk to you though Harry.’

 

‘Um, about what?’

 

‘Kingsley said he spoke to a specialist healer,’ Charlie saw Harry instantly panic, ‘He never mentioned your name Harry, he wouldn’t do that to you. But the healer said to heal and get over what you went through, you need to talk to someone, not just about how you’re feeling, but everything that happened. I said I’ll listen if you want, but if you don’t feel comfortable with me, Kingsley said he could get Draco Malfoy.’

 

‘Um,’ Harry swallowed, ‘I’m fine with you and you could understand more than Draco.’

 

‘How so, he went through what you did, I never have.’

 

‘He’s straight,’ Harry stood up and stared out the glass doors.

 

‘Alright, I get that since I am gay. But he still does know what it feels like to be forced. I said if you want to talk to me you can, I do have gay sex, but I’ve never been forced.’

 

‘I get that, there’s something else though.’

 

Charlie saw Harry tense a little and had a feeling what this something else was which was why Harry wanted to talk to him and not Draco Malfoy.

 

‘Okay, let’s not worry about this now, you need to eat. You’re healing really well and starting to gain some weight.’

 

Harry slowly turned around, nodded then sat down, ‘I’m feeling okay, but when are you heading home?’

 

‘Home to the Burrow or Romania?’

 

‘Romania, that’s where you work and live.’

 

‘I’m not, after losing Fred I realised I don’t really know my family that well. I’ve lost the chance with Fred, I’m not going to lose anymore chances. So I’m going to see about working at one of the reserves around here.’

 

‘Okay, I get that. I only met you when you brought the dragons over for the triwizard tournament, then I never saw you until Bill’s wedding. You know that day I first met you and Bill?’

 

‘Yeah, Fred and George gave your cousin a foot long tongue.’

 

Harry burst out laughing, ‘I forgot about that.’

 

Charlie chuckled at Harry’s grin and laughter, ‘Yeah, the moment you and dad stepped out of the fireplace all you saw was us laughing.’

 

‘Yeah, I remember. I knew who you were straight away, the red hair and I’d heard Ron mention you and Bill a few times. But the thing was, you both surprised me, Bill the most.’

 

‘Ah, prefect and head boy, like Percy.’

 

‘Yeah, so I was expecting an older version of Percy, but he was nothing like that, the long hair and dragon fang earring really surprised me. Then you, long hair, tied back, dragon earring in your ear, like Bill but I knew you weren't the good kid as school, not like Bill. But I thought you looked so cool,’ Harry blushed and looked down.

 

‘Thanks and I think I look cool too, mum doesn’t though,’ Charlie tried to take Harry’s mind of how embarrassed he was.

 

‘Yeah, she made you get a haircut for Bill’s wedding. I hated seeing all your hair gone, but it’s growing back.’

 

‘Yep, slowly but it is and I’ve told mum if there are any more weddings, they put up with my long hair from now on, she is not touching it again. But do you know why I started growing it in the first place?’

 

‘Ron said because you liked to be different from your brothers.’

 

‘One reason, but the main one was because of the way it stuck up all the time. Out of all the Weasley kids, mine was a lot like yours.’

 

‘I’d love if my hair didn’t stick up, but if I tied mine back like yours everyone would stare at my scar.’

 

‘Let them.’

 

‘I hate attention.’

 

‘Yeah, but if people got used to seeing it, they would eventually stop staring at it. That might take a while, but it would stop. None of us even glance at it anymore, not like we did when we first met you.’

 

Harry stared at Charlie taking in what he said, but he also noticed things about him that he never did before. Harry realised what he was doing, so he looked down at the table again hoping Charlie never worked it out.


	15. Chapter 15

After Harry and Charlie finished breakfast, Harry went to disappear back upstairs until Charlie reminded him that he had to start talking. So even though Harry was nervous, he sat on the arm chair in the living room and pulled his legs up under him and looked down at his hands.

 

‘We all heard what was going to happen by Draco’s patronus. Poppy explained more after she examined you. We heard that you were willing to cooperate if you could get out of the shackles.’

 

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on his knees, ‘My wrists were cut deeply, I was in so much pain. He just kept making me bend over, but my wrists were pulled worse when he did that. Apart from getting out of the cold cellar as he wouldn’t let me wear anything, I thought if I could get up into the main part of the house, I might be able to work on a way to escape.’

 

‘Makes sense and it would also help you heal. I can see the deep scars on your wrists so I can image the pain you would have felt.’

 

Harry never lifted his head, but Charlie stopped talking and he knew why, he wanted to hear about the cooperation.

 

‘When I first asked him to let me out of the shackles he wanted to know why. I basically said I’d do anything, but also I could fuck him, he was just doing me all the time. I figured if I could give him something, maybe he wouldn’t go so hard on me or at least get me ready, he never did though. So finally I said I’d show him, he loosen the shackles and I knelt down and did him until he finished. I felt like throwing up, but I knew that wouldn’t help. After he finished that time, then the next and the following day, having done anything he wanted I thought he was never going to let me out of the shackles. Finally after two weeks of submitting to anything he asked, I was taken upstairs.’

 

‘What happened then?’

 

‘At first Draco asked why, I explained what I was willing to do. Then I went to shower, I’d only had three the whole time I’d been there. Draco was able to bring me more food, even some potions to help with my injures, then he put my dislocated shoulder back in. So while I was finally out of the shackles, I lay down to rest. It’d been weeks being held up by my wrists, not sure how long exactly. Draco said I might be able to work something out so even if it meant submitting or even calling him lord, it might help. A couple of hours later, he came back in. So I got up, bowed to him, called him my lord, then dropped to my knees. I could hear him laugh because he realised he had me exactly where he wanted me and again I felt like throwing up. But I finished him, then he told me to lie down since we had a bed to use. He made me lift my own legs up, then just went in as hard as he always did, but then he started to kiss me, I wanted to pull away, but I knew I couldn’t. Then something happened, something that never happened before and I had no idea what it was at first. When I did work it out, I tried to stop it, but nothing worked which made him laugh louder.’

 

‘What happened?’

 

Harry slowly lifted his head, ‘I had an orgasm, I was groaning in pleasure and he thought it was funny that he got me to enjoy it. I can’t understand why it happened when I felt disgusted, felt sick at what he was doing.’

 

‘Do you know much about sex?’

 

‘No, well I do know more now, not then.’

 

‘When men are having sex with a woman, it will cause them both to have an orgasm, well, most of the time. Now with men, we have a very sensitive spot and if that gets hit, nothing will stop you from getting off. So no matter what you felt or even if you were in pain, it still would have happened,’ Charlie noticed Harry looking relieved, ‘Did you think it was him, that he was doing something to make you enjoy it?’

 

‘Yeah, I did, so this is normal, well, for gay men?’

 

‘Yes, why do you think we like it so much, same as woman really, even though I’ve never had sex with a woman.’

 

‘Then why did your mum say you used to have lots of girlfriends?’

 

‘At first that’s what I told everyone, I wasn’t sure how my family would feel if they knew I was gay. I’m just glad Dumbledore never mentioned it to mum and dad before I did.’

 

‘Dumbledore?’ Harry asked looking puzzled.

 

‘He saw me and a bloke going at it in my dorm bed.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Imagine being found by Dumbledore, but Filch or McGonagall would have been bad enough, Dumbledore though,’ Harry gazed at Charlie for a minutes, ‘Did you know he was gay?’

 

‘That was just Skeeter being a bitch.’

 

‘He told me,’ Harry sighed, ‘during one of our secret meetings. Normally we never spoke about anything but him,’ Harry shuddered, ‘But once he asked me about Hermione because I spent so much time with her. When I said that we were just friends, that’s when he told me about him. He kept it private because he was a teacher, then headmaster, McGonagall knew though.’

 

‘She told us something about your dad and Sirius.’

 

‘She probably knows more than I do, I know nothing and I never got a chance to ask Sirius about things.’

 

‘Well Dumbledore caught your dad with girls a lot,’ Charlie grinned, then laughed at the shocked look on Harry’s face, ‘As she put it, always in compromising positions, Sirius got caught as well,’ Charlie waited, ‘With blokes.’

 

‘Sirius was gay, blimey,’ Harry put his head down again, ‘I wish he was here, I missed finding out so much, never got the chance to talk.’

 

‘So the few times you spent with him, you never asked him about girls or sex?’

 

‘No, but that was never on my mind. To be honest, I never had an erection until, well, you know,’ Harry shrugged.

 

Charlie realised how little Harry knew about sex, or even the male body. So since he was here, Charlie thought he might speak to Harry, give him a bit of education about all that. 


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next week Charlie got every bit of information from Harry about what had taken place with Voldemort. Charlie realised that even though Harry didn’t know anything about sex whether it was with woman or men, Harry had a natural instinct on what to do when he tried to please Voldemort. So after hearing all that, Charlie had finally started to explain things to Harry, which made Harry blush brightly.

 

Harry still liked to spend time alone, so to keep himself occupied, Charlie started working in the back garden, weeding, cleaning it up and planting some lilies for Harry’s mother that he had Kreacher buy for him. A few times when Charlie was bent over working on the garden he’d noticed Harry watching him from the house. Charlie had his suspicions about Harry’s sexuality, but he was waiting for the right time to bring it up.

 

Charlie finished in the garden, went to have a shower then down to the kitchen ready for dinner. Again he noticed Harry watching him and thought it might be time to bring up the subject of his sexuality. As they sat there in silence eating their dinner that Kreacher had prepared, Charlie decided to start.

 

‘Before you escaped Hermione and Ginny spoke to me about you.’

 

Harry slowly lifted his head, ‘About what was happening?’

 

‘Yes, but how you would be after. Ginny explained how you two were together and we all knew she wanted to get back together with you. First I told them what you would have felt, if he didn’t get you ready, if he went hard, things like that. Then I said to them that because of your life, always having a death sentence over your head for years, you never would have had a chance to think about sex, or you’re sexuality. During the time you were captive, even if it was forced you would work that out, you’d have no choice. Ginny even asked Draco if he was gay or straight after she found out that he’d been raped by Voldemort,’ Charlie saw Harry flinch, ‘Sorry, but he said no, he was straight and it wouldn’t change anyone.’

 

‘Um, okay, so what did they say?’

 

‘It’s not what they had to say why I mentioned this. It’s about you and your sexuality. You said that day that you wanted to talk to me and not Draco for a reason. You don’t move away from me anymore, you talk about that time and you’re doing it easier than I thought you would. But main thing this is about is what I’ve seen, that you’ve been watching me, I’d go as far and say you were checking me out. So truth Harry, yes or no, have you been checking me out?’

 

Harry lowered his head again, but nodded, ‘Yeah, I have and what you said before, I did work it out during that time but I never thought about it, I tried not to think about any of it. I never got a chance to think about sex, not like all the other boys. I’d hear them talking, but I never took any notice. So this last week I’ve been trying to work out why I kissed Cho and Ginny because now I know it wouldn’t be right.’

 

‘So you realised your gay or at least bi?’

 

‘Not bi, whenever I think about snogging a girl, it just doesn’t feel right, but it’s more. This is why I started watching you, I wanted to figure this out. So I’d see you outside, you’d be bent over and I, um,’ Harry hesitated.

 

‘You got turned on.’

 

Again Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, first time, well, the first time that it was my choice you could say. So I realised a bloke, you could turn me on but when I tried to imagine a naked girl or sex with one, nothing happened.’

 

‘Then you are definitely gay. So as for Ginny, are you going to tell her?’

 

‘I don’t want to see anyone,’ Harry got up and walked to the back glass doors again.

 

‘Eventually you will have to Harry, you know that and you will have to explain this.’

 

‘Why, this is my life, it doesn’t concern anyone else.’

 

‘That’s true, but Ginny always liked you, you know that. You can’t keep her hanging, she needs to be told one way or another.’

 

‘Fine, but not for a long time, I don’t want to see anyone. They know what happened, they know I did things to him, I can’t face them.’

 

‘Alright, you don’t need to get upset.’

 

‘I’m not.’

 

‘Well I know that’s not true, I can hear it in your voice.’

 

‘Fine, but it’s not about what we were talking about.’

 

‘Then tell me why your upset,’ Charlie saw Harry’s back stiffen slightly but he never answered, just opened the glass doors and stepped outside. Even though it was cold, Harry just stood there and Charlie thought he knew what was going on. But this time he wasn’t going to push Harry for an answer because if Charlie was right, then he had some thinking to do himself. Only then could he bring the subject up with Harry because the last thing Charlie wanted to do was hurt Harry any more than he already had been. So he stood there watching Harry through the glass doors and wished he would come back inside out of the cold, but he figured Harry might need a couple of minutes to either work out his feelings or get his body under control. Charlie knew it was one or the other, he just wasn’t sure which one.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next week Charlie continued to watch Harry, and Charlie found Harry watching him a lot and usually after that he would go stand outside in the cold. Charlie figured it was time to talk to Harry and get things sorted out.

 

‘Harry, we need to talk.’

 

Harry glanced up from the book he was ready, ‘Um, sure, what about?’

 

‘You, me, us,’ Charlie sat down on the same sofa as Harry but kept a bit of distance. They had been doing that over the last week so Harry could get used to having someone close to him.

 

‘What do you mean us?’

 

‘I think you know perfectly well what I mean Harry. You admitted checking me out, I’ve seen you doing it, a lot. So I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about this.’

 

‘It doesn’t mean anything and it’s not like I could do anything anyway.’

 

‘First, why would you think you couldn’t do anything and second, what anything are you talking about?’

 

‘You talk in riddles sometimes,’ Harry lowered his head, ‘I can’t, I don’t want to be touched.’

 

‘Okay, that’s what I thought you meant and how do you know you can’t if you don’t even try. I’m not talking about sex here Harry, I’m talking about a little bit of touching, holding hands, maybe a snog. It’s time you tried to see how you could go and since you are gay and I’m gay, it works perfectly if you try with me. It’s not like you could go up and snog Ron now could you.’

 

‘Don’t be a smart arse Charlie,’ Harry sighed then lifted his head and stared directly into Charlie’s brown eyes, ‘Okay, I get your reasoning with this, I’m just not sure I can.’

 

‘You won’t know unless you try,’ Charlie slid his hand towards Harry but stopped before he reached him, ‘See how you go just touching my hand.’

 

Harry stared down at the large hand that was covered in burn scars, it sitting close to his leg. Harry realised it didn’t worry him having Charlie’s hand that close to him, but he still wasn’t sure if he could do this. Not just touch someone, but because of how he felt about Charlie.

 

‘Tell me the reasons you’re hesitating, I know one, you’re scared after what happened.’

 

‘I’m not scared,’ Harry said quickly as his head snapped up, but he realised he spoke too quickly but he also saw Charlie raise his eyebrows, ‘Alright, I am.’

 

‘Better, now what is the other reason?’

 

Harry sighed, then looked down at Charlie’s hand again, ‘The way I feel.’

 

‘The way you feel about touching someone?’

 

‘No,’ Harry sighed again, ‘about you. You came here to help and because Kingsley didn’t want me alone. I get why he didn’t, I probably would have killed myself or got drunk all the time. I wasn’t supposed to develop feelings for you and I don’t want to.’

 

‘Now you have to tell me what that means, aren’t I you’re type or maybe I’m not desirable enough for you.’

 

‘Blimey Charlie,’ Harry glared for a minute, ‘You, your life, it’s casual, that’s how you’ve always been. Even though I never thought about sex until recently, I don’t believe it should be casual, I know I’m not the type to have a lot of casual relationships even if I haven’t really had any type of relationship apart from those few months with Ginny. Then it wasn’t really normal anyway.’

 

‘Alright, then let me tell you what I’ve been thinking about over the last week. You, and us, to see if this could go anywhere. Sure I’ve had a casual sex life, I think one reason was my dangerous profession. You know, live life to the fullest because you could die at any time. My job is dangerous, I’ve seen men die on the job, I’ve been hurt a lot by dragons, sometimes seriously. So I figured if I might die doing the job I love, why not have some fun at the same time.’

 

‘My life was always dangerous and I never thought like that. All I thought about was trying to stop the danger, not enjoy my life.’

 

‘Now you sound like a smart arse. Your situation was completely different from mine. I had control over my life and what I wanted to do, I knew the danger going into it. With you, no, the danger was thrust upon you from a young age and you knew you had a death sentence hanging over your head, you always knew that you could die at any time. Mine was just a chance I could die due to an accident, not like you which we all know Voldemort wanted to kill you and get used to hearing the name Harry. It’s over, you killed him, twice. Yes what he did was cruel, painful, degrading and humiliating, but you rectified that. You can’t keep living in the past, it’s time to learn to put all that behind you and look towards the future, so start by hearing and saying the name Voldemort, also by just touching my hand. I’m not going to grab you or anything, I won’t even move it if you don’t want me to. But it’s time you at least try.’

 

Harry looked back down at Charlie’s hand, sighed again, then sat his hand beside Charlie’s, but just kept staring at the two hands so close but not touching. Harry moved his a little closer just so they were barely touching and realised it didn’t worry him that much, so he slowly put his hand over Charlie’s. Then without realising he’d done it, he entwined their hands until Harry was fully holding Charlie’s hand and his thumb rubbed the back of Charlie’s.

 

‘You went further than I thought you would.’

 

Harry looked up, ‘It didn’t worry me touching your hand, but their rough.’

 

‘From all the burn scars,’ Charlie smirked, ‘Imagine what they would feel like running over your naked body.’

 

‘Charlie,’ Harry’s eyes widen but after a minute he chuckled, ‘Well yeah, I think they would feel nice and I have thought about it even if I tried not to. I don’t know Charlie, I don’t think I can, I think of your hands and I see his face.’

 

‘When you’re ready to try, then that will tell you if you can. But I think once you feel it because it’s something you want, you won’t see his face, only mine, that or my naked body with a raging hard on,’ Charlie laughed loudly as Harry blushed brightly, but he ended up laughing with Charlie, but not once did their hands leave the other. Charlie thought this went better than he imagined, now he had to give Harry time for them to get used to doing more than touching hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next couple of weeks, Charlie kept everyone at the Burrow updated on how Harry was coping. He basically told them that Harry had spoken to him about what he’d been through and was now doing better. He also told them that he thinks Harry might be able to either go out or have one or two visitors soon, but he’d let them know when that would be. Hermione told Charlie that her parents were back home and safe, she wanted them to meet Harry as he was her best friend and had been for years. So Charlie said he’d discuss it with Harry, see what he wanted to do, but it probably wouldn’t be just yet, but he’d let them know.

 

During this time, Charlie and Harry had progressed to snogging. Harry was a bit shaky at first, having Charlie’s arms around him but when he realised it didn’t hurt nor was it uncomfortable but actually enjoyable, Harry wanted Charlies arms around him all the time and always wanted to snog Charlie.

 

It was another couple of weeks before they decided to see how they would go just sleeping together, no sex, just holding each other. It was another week when Harry went further than Charlie thought he would by wanting them both naked. It only took a few minutes before their hands, mouths and bodies took over and they finally made love. Harry said he knew he had Charlie to thank for getting him through these last few months, but also getting Harry to see sex could be a beautiful and special thing two people could share. So like with the touching, after the first time they made love, they always made love and couldn’t get enough of each other and Charlie spent every night in Harry’s bed.

 

Again, during this time, Charlie took Harry out, not to anywhere too crowded with people, but smaller villages, and into the town of Godric’s Hollow a lot. Harry had taken Charlie to the cemetery because Harry wanted to put fresh flowers on his graves. When they got there, Harry’s parent’s headstone was covered in white lilies. Harry saw cards, so he started reading what people had wrote. They were from people Harry didn’t know, all thanking him for getting rid of Voldemort. No one knew where he was and thought he might have left the country for a while, so they decided to place their flowers and cards with his parents so Harry would see how much they appreciated everything he did.

 

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table watching Harry push his food around on his plate and knew why he wasn’t eating. Today, Harry would be seeing his friends and he was doing that at the Burrow. But so Harry wouldn’t feel too overwhelmed, only Arthur and Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and her parents were going to be there.

 

‘You should really eat, but I can understand why you can’t.’

 

Harry slowly looked up, ‘What if they bring it up?’

 

‘They won’t, Ron said that. Nothing about what happened with Voldemort would be mentioned.’

 

‘What if they can tell I’m different?’

 

‘Harry,’ Charlie sighed, ‘you don’t look different, you don’t sound different, you aren’t acting differently, well, maybe a little quieter, but nothing else. So will you stop worrying?’

 

‘Impossible,’ Harry sighed, ‘Maybe it’s too soon.’

 

‘It’s been five months. You go out now, even alone.’

 

‘Only down into Godric’s Hollow and even then I prefer you with me. Before, I liked having time alone, now I don’t.’

 

‘You said you always loved the Burrow, do you still feel that way?’

 

‘Yes, I always will, but what if….’ Harry started but Charlie put his finger over Harry’s lips to cut him off.

 

‘Stop with the what if. You can hear his name, you can talk about what happened, you’re putting that behind you. So don’t start questioning yourself now.’

 

Harry moved his mouth a little until he was sucking on Charlie’s finger and noticed Charlie had sucked in a sharp breath.

 

‘Is that your way of saying you want something?’

 

‘I always want you, but what if Ginny ask about us?’ Harry said quickly so he could get his words out.

 

‘I don’t think she will, she knows you need time and I even told Ron last time I spoke to him that because of what happened, a relationship is not high on your list.’

 

‘Well that’s not true, just not with woman, only with you.’

 

‘We know, but you also said you’re not ready to let everyone know you’re gay. So why don’t we just go, spend a bit of time with your friends and meet Hermione’s parents. And if they are anything like mum, they will be asking you what happened when you were alone with their daughter.’

 

Harry shuddered, ‘Nothing, Hermione’s just my friend.’

 

‘I know and so does everyone else. So move that cute arse of yours and get changed.’

 

Harry nodded, then both men headed upstairs to dress, ‘What do you think they will say about my new look?’

 

‘The only thing they can say is that you look great, which you do. Your hair is a lot longer than it used to be, so now it doesn’t stick up anymore. No glasses, everyone can see how green you’re eyes are. I think you might shock mum and Hermione with the earring though, then blame me.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘I always liked yours, I said to myself years ago that I want an earring, just not a dragon fang like you have.’

 

‘No, you have a stag and a doe joined. But you realised how good you look in those jeans especially since you’ve filled out and put some weight on. Try not to get an erection or everyone will see it.’

 

‘Charlie,’ Harry glared, ‘You are the only one that can do that, so promise you won’t do that?’

 

‘Alright, I promise, I’ll just wait until we get home then I’ll give you one with my mouth.’

 

‘Stop,’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths, ‘Now that’s on my mind,’ Harry paced around the bedroom hearing Charlie laugh while he watched. When Harry had himself back under control, he changed then they both headed downstairs to floo to the Burrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Charlie spoke about how Harry should act when he first stepped out of the fireplace, but now Harry was about to do it, he wasn’t sure about anything. They stepped out together, brushed their clothes off before Charlie looked up and saw his parents, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Grangers staring at Harry’s lowered head.

 

‘Remember what we talked about,’ Charlie said softly.

 

Harry nodded, took a couple of deep breathes before lifting his head, ‘Hey.’

 

‘Look at you mate, hair longer than we've ever seen, no glasses and an earring. Charlie what did you do to my mate?’

 

Harry and Charlie chuckled, ‘You were right, they blamed you.’

 

Harry and Charlie sat down, ‘I told Harry you would blame me, but this was all his idea.’

 

‘I’m not sure I believe that Charlie. Harry never said anything about getting an earring or growing his hair,’ Hermione said.

 

‘I never told you Hermione, but the first time I saw Charlie when we were going to the quidditch cup, I thought his earring was the coolest looking thing I’d ever seen. But as you can see by mine, it’s a stag and doe, not a bloody big dragon fang.’

 

‘So a stag to represent your father, but why the doe?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘My mother’s patronus was a doe to match my father’s animagi stag. I also had an earring made to look like Padfood.’

 

‘Sirius would like that,’ Molly smiled.

 

‘Yeah, I think Padfoot would like knowing I have a bit of him on me. As for the hair, well, at least it doesn’t stick up all over the place anymore. You know I could never do anything with my hair Hermione.’

 

‘That was my fault actually. I told Harry how mine used to stick up and that’s when I started to grow my hair.’

 

‘So you are to blame for all of it Charlie, if Harry didn’t see you with the dragon fang in your ear or tell him about your hair, then we’d have our Harry back.’

 

Charlie shook his head at Hermione, ‘You can blame Harry, not me.’

 

‘Anyway,’ Hermione grinned, ‘Harry, Charlie, meet my parents, Jean and Gareth Granger, mum dad, Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter, my best friend.’

 

‘Nice to meet you,’ Charlie shook their hands.

 

‘Yes, it’s nice to meet you as well Charlie,’ Gareth said.

 

‘Hermione has spoken about you for years, so it’s nice to finally meet you,’ Harry shook their hands.

 

‘She also mentioned you a lot Harry, nice to meet you,’ Gareth said.

 

‘Hermione darling, is something wrong?’ Jean asked.

 

‘Um, no, nothing’s wrong mum,’ Hermione turned her head away, then spoke to Ron before hurrying up the stairs.

 

‘What’s wrong Ron, she looked like she was going to cry?’ Gareth asked.

 

Ron glanced at Harry, ‘I’ll go see what’s up.’

 

‘Ron,’ Harry shook his head, ‘Let me because I know why, she saw these, didn’t she?’ Harry held up his wrist.

 

‘Yeah, she did. Go see how she is Harry, she’s missed you.’

 

Harry nodded, then slowly walked up the stairs. He looked in Ginny’s room, she wasn’t there, he looked in Ron’s room, she wasn’t there either. After a few more minutes he saw Hermione coming out of the bathroom and even though she was smiling, Harry could tell she’d been crying as her eyes were red.

 

‘Sorry about before, I’ve missed you so much.’

 

‘You were never any good at hiding your feelings Hermione and you’re a hopeless liar so don’t try.’

 

‘But we promised.’

 

‘I know, I appreciate it, but it happened and it’s the first time you have seen me. So it’s natural to be curious or upset.’

 

Hermione nodded then threw her arms around Harry and started crying hard into Harry’s shoulder.

 

‘Oh Hermione, please, don’t do this to me,’ Harry felt himself choke up before he ended breaking down into Hermione’s hair, ‘You made me cry Hermione, I don’t want to cry over that bastard.’

 

‘You’re not,’ Hermione sniffed, ‘You’re crying because he hurt you and I want to curse him to hell and back for hurting my friend.’

 

‘Please, let’s not do this, I’m trying to forget it.’

 

Hermione sniffed again then lifted Harry’s arms and ran her thumbs over his scarred wrist, then she lifted each wrist to her mouth and kissed them before she looked up at Harry.

 

‘Okay, I just need to know one thing first then we’ll forget it.’

 

‘Why did I know you were going to ask something, so go ahead.’

 

‘Are you healed, I want to know if you’re okay.’

 

‘Yes, I’m fine in every way, so you don’t need to worry. Can we go downstairs now?’

 

Hermione sniffed again, then threaded her arm through Harry’s and nodded. So both of them slowly walked down the stairs, Harry kissed her cheek before she sat with Ron and he sat next to Charlie.

 

Harry noticed everyone tried not to look towards him, ‘It’s all fine, but maybe a drink would be good.’

 

‘I let Harry have a few a day,’ Charlie said as he stared Harry to see how he really was.

 

‘You’re drinking alcohol Harry,’ Hermione said and everyone heard how hoarse her voice was.

 

‘If I didn’t, I’d be dead, so alcohol would be better, don’t you think Hermione?’

 

‘Don’t be a smart arse Potter.’

 

‘I’m not, Charlie’s the smart arse.’

 

‘I believe we could all have a small drink,’ Arthur summoned a bottle as his wife put glasses on the table, then Arthur sent one to everyone, but he’d seen the look Charlie had given him, so Arthur put a lot more in Harry’s glass than everyone else’s. ‘Ginny, sip it alright.’

 

‘I know dad, you told me on my birthday,’ Ginny rolled her eyes.

 

‘Sorry I missed that Ginny, so happy birthday,’ Harry gave her a small smile.

 

‘Thanks and happy birthday to you as well, we missed yours.’

 

‘Yeah, but you’re finally an adult, that’s a big one,’ Harry knocked back his whole glass and noticed Hermione’s mouth hanging open, so he pushed it shut to laughter from Ron and Charlie, ‘It’s not that shocking Hermione.’

 

‘Yes it is, you don’t drink, so to see you knock that back is shocking.’

 

‘He does that about six times a day, but I’ve been cutting him down.’

 

‘From how many?’ Ron asked.

 

‘A dozen or so, sometimes a whole bottle, but he finally started listening to me, so now just a few.’

 

‘I always listen to you, Charlie’s taken it upon himself to play mother,’ Harry smirked at Charlie.

 

‘Oh, you’re in for it now Potter, play mother. If I did that, I’ve be yelling like mum.’

 

‘Charlie,’ his mother scowled but it made Ron, Ginny, Charlie and Harry laugh. Arthur tried not to, but he ended up laughing as well. The Grangers looked a little confused, which meant Hermione was in for more explanations.


	20. Chapter 20

After a bit more of someone winding another up, Hermione explained things to her parents before her father turned to Harry.

 

‘Hermione explained about how you three spent almost a year in a tent. Were you scared at all?’

 

‘There were a few tense times, snatchers came near us, but thanks to the charms we placed everywhere, they never saw us or heard us, lucky too, especially with the arguments and fights.’

 

‘Only you and Ron argued,’ Hermione said stiffly.

 

‘Oh no you don’t Hermione, you are I argued, then you and Harry would, don’t put it all on us.’

 

‘Alright, we had a couple, but nothing like you two boys, impossible.’

 

‘Yes, Hermione explained about that big fight you and Ron had, then you were alone with Hermione.’

 

Harry felt Charlie nudge his leg, but also gave him a cheeky grin, ‘Yeah, we were, but all we did was work, well, after I got Hermione to stop crying.’

 

‘How did you stop her crying?’ Jean Granger asked.

 

‘I just kept talking to her, then I’d call Ron every name I could, but we never said his name, just him or the bastard,’ Harry grinned at Ron, ‘You got cursed so bad those first couple of days.’

 

‘I was cursing myself and the moment I was able to find you, I did, not to mention saving your arse at the same time.’

 

‘I knew he couldn’t resist bringing that up, Ron, my hero,’ Harry chuckled making everyone laugh at Ron’s red ears, ‘Hermione was as well though, she saved me not long before.’

 

‘You never mentioned that Hermione dear,’ her mother said.

 

‘I had so much to tell you that I just forgot. But Harry and I went to Godric’s Hollow, that’s where Harry lives now. But we spoke to this old woman, Bathilda Bagshot, well, we thought it was her. Harry wanted to go with her to speak about Dumbledore and ask about the sword. Once at her place, she wanted Harry to go with her upstairs, but alone. She never spoke, just made gestures. Harry said he’d be fine and followed her. After a while, I heard all these crashing sounds coming from upstairs. I find Harry and…’ Hermione looked at Harry who nodded, ‘Okay, ‘Harry and Nagini, Voldemorts snake were fighting. I was able to blast it off Harry, then apparated us out. But Harry was bleeding badly and passed out as we left, Voldemort turned up just after.’

 

Harry pulled up his sleeve, ‘The snake bit me a few times, I never woke up until late the following day.’

 

‘So those round scars are from the snake’s fangs, nasty looking Harry. It must must you fearful of snakes,' Jean said, 'But Hermione said you thought it was this woman, what did she mean?’

 

‘Bathilda Bagshot was dead, the snake was inside her body. That’s why she never spoke in front of Hermione, but me she did,’ Harry started hissing, ‘To me, snake language sounds normal, but Hermione would have known instantly, it's one reason I happen to like snakes, I talk to them quite often.’

 

‘That’s one I haven’t heard,’ Charlie said.

 

‘There’s probably heaps you haven’t heard Charlie and don’t expect Harry to tell you. He’ll just say the odd thing, but keeps most to himself. Usually it’s Hermione or me that have to explain.’

 

‘If I was to explain Ron, I’d never hear the end of it, too much has happened over the years, so I try not to.’

 

‘How do you like living in your parent’s home Harry?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘At first I was a bit apprehensive, but I’m slowly getting a small glimpse of them. Dad’s a lot like me, loves to wear Jeans and t-shirts, his wardrobe is full of them. Sirius stayed there a lot, we found some of his clothes in the room Charlie uses.’

 

‘They have a library office combined, so Harry’s seeing what type of stuff his parents used to read.’

 

‘I found out that they got married right after they finished Hogwarts and wedding was at the house. It was small and quiet because of the first war. Dad was an Obliviator and mum never worked because she wanted to start a family straight away. They planned to have at least four kids. I found my mother’s diary, she wrote that there were twins on both sides of the family, so she was hoping for twins. Hermione will love some of their books, some very old and rare books are there.’

 

‘Then I’ll have to visit to have a look.’

 

‘Remember that picture I found in Sirius’ room?’

 

‘The one of you as a baby on the broom?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yeah, well, I found the broom. When I first got there I didn’t go into my old room, took me ages to even go near the door. Finally, after a few too many drinks, I went in. The broom was sitting in the corner of my room, but I found it Hermione,’ Harry pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her, ‘That’s what he was going to use.’

 

Hermione studied the item, ‘Godric Gryffindor, this would have been used on his clothes, like a belt buckle today. The gold and rubies with the two g’s, anything of Gryffindor’s was made of gold, always has rubies and two g’s. What are you going to do with this?’

 

‘Eventually I’ll give it to McGonagall, it should be at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Harry left the room exactly as it was apart from one thing,’ Charlie said as he glanced sideways at him.

 

‘My old cot mattress was covered in blood, so I got rid of it.’

 

‘So your scar was bleeding Harry?’ Molly said just as she started to put plates on the table.

 

‘Yeah, but my other one did to, so I figured it did.’

 

‘You’re other one?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘Yep, on my chest, another lightning shaped scar, but at least I don’t have people staring at that one. Didn’t you tell your parents Ron?’

 

‘We didn’t know if you wanted it mentioned.’

 

‘Well, I figured if everyone worked out I was hit by the killing curse again and I got this scar on my head the first time, they would think I’d have another one. But it’s just another scar to add to all my others,’ Harry shrugged but moved his leg to rub against Charlies.

 

‘Let’s eat, I’ve missed mum’s cooking. I might do alright, but it’s nothing on mum.’ Charlie said.

 

‘No one can beat our mum,’ Ron gave his mother a smile, but they all realised why Charlie changed the subject, to get Harry's mind off his scars.


	21. Chapter 21

‘That was great, I missed your cooking Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry gave her a smile.

 

‘Thank you Harry dear. I’m sure Charlie’s good but he was never very interested in learning everything, not like Bill and Percy.’

 

‘Prefects,’ Ron grinned at Harry who laughed.

 

‘You were a prefect too Ronald, don’t forget that,’ Hermione said in her normal serious tone.

 

‘Yeah, but nothing like Percy, perfect prefect Percy. We still broke a few rules, didn’t we Harry?’

 

‘Hard to ovoid most of the time, especially with my life. But Hermione, you’re planning on doing your last year, aren’t you?’

 

‘Yes, and Professor McGonagall said anyone that couldn’t finish can return. But ones like Ginny will have to redo their last year.’

 

‘What about you Ron, going back?’

 

‘Yeah, at first I wasn’t sure, but I still want to be an auror and I want to be with Hermione,’ Ron’s ears went red.

 

‘So you two might get head boy and girl since you were prefects.’

 

‘We might, but are you going back to finish?’ Hermione asked.

 

Harry shook his head, ‘No, I don’t think I could face Hogwarts again. I might love the place and it was my first home, but so many things happened there over the years.’

 

‘But you always wanted to be an auror, if you don’t go back, you can’t get your N.E.W.T.s,’ Ron said.

 

‘I know, but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. Being an auror during that time would have been the right thing for me to do. The war is over now, so I think I want something less dangerous and a lot calmer.’

 

‘What about quidditch, you’re good enough to go professional?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘No,’ Harry shrugged.

 

Charlie noticed everyone looked a little curious, so he moved close to Harry and whispered, Harry nodded but put his head down.

 

‘Harry can’t sit on a broom anymore, because of the damage, it causes him too much pain.’

 

Harry kept his head down but didn’t hear a sound until he heard a sniff and felt Hermione squeeze his hand.

 

‘Please don’t start again Hermione,’ Harry said softly. Hermione sniffed then threw her arms around Harry’s neck and started crying again, ‘Oh fuck Hermione, stop it.’

 

Charlie watched Harry trying to keep it together, but noticed everyone watching and could see the concern on their faces. He also noticed Ginny staring over at Harry, one with love all over her face, but Charlie also noticed that she looked sad and realised that because of what Harry went through, he won’t be doing things he used to or wanted. She realised that Harry wasn’t the same anymore and she was starting to realise that she might not get back with Harry.

 

Hermione sniffed a few times then slowly let Harry go, then he punched her in the arm. ‘Ow, why did you hit me?’ Hermione asked as she rubbed her arm.

 

‘You started me off again, I said I don’t want to cry over that bastard.’

 

‘Let’s change the subject shall we,’ Arthur said, ‘Charlie told us you’ve gone down into Godric’s Hollow. I’ve never been into that town.’

 

Harry wiped his face, gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before facing Mr. Weasley and everyone else.

 

‘It’s a nice town, very friendly people. Of course the witches and wizards recognise me, the muggles wonder who the hell I am. But it’s so quiet there and I knew I would always live there.’

 

‘Will you stay in your parent’s house now?’ Molly asked.

 

‘Yeah, at first I wasn’t sure, but I love being there now.’

 

‘Have you been anywhere else?’ Ron asked.

 

‘To a couple of small towns and I’ve only been to Godric’s Hollow alone. Charlie hasn’t told me much about what’s going on. How’s Kingsley going at the ministry?’

 

‘He’s enjoying the job and their cleaning out the ministry of any supporters. I know Kingsley, but we never really talked about the future, things we like. You spoke to him a lot Harry, do you think he’ll make a good minister?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘I think Kingsley will be excellent. He thinks of the people, not himself, he’ll do what’s right for everyone. I know we never spoke about our personal lives, but we did talk a lot. I don’t even know if he’s married or has a girlfriend.’

 

‘A partner Harry, Kingsley’s gay,’ Arthur said in a casual easy voice.

 

‘Oh, that probably explains why he likes those colourful and very out there robes.’

 

‘Hey, I don’t wear stuff like that and I’m gay, I like my jeans,’ Charlie said.

 

‘Yeah, but you work with dragons, that’s different. Think of it as well, if you wore strange or unusual things, you’re brothers and sister would have never let it go.’

 

‘That’s true,’ Ginny grinned, ‘I’m used to Charlie shagging blokes, but if he wore anything strange like what Kingsley wears, he’d never live it down, we wouldn’t let him.’

 

‘She’s right Charlie, we would have been winding you up all the time,’ Ron grinned.

 

‘Yeah, you probably would.’

 

‘Hermione explained about you working with dragons. We couldn’t believe they were real.’

 

‘Very real and I’ve got the burns to prove it. I mainly work with the big ones, but since I’m staying here, I’ll have to look around at the other reserves that mainly deal with the smaller one.’

 

‘You’re not going back to Romania?’ Molly asked hopefully.

 

‘No, decided that before the end of the war. I’ve missed so much time with the family, I decided it’s time to catch up.’

 

‘But didn’t you have a partner in Romania?’ Arthur asked and noticed Harry stiffened slightly, which made him curious.

 

‘No, I saw a few blokes regularly, but nothing serious. I never met the right bloke to settle into a permanent relationship.’

 

‘Maybe now you’re staying here you might meet the right man for you Charlie. I would love it if you would settle down.’

 

‘I know mum, and you never know, being here might mean I finally do. We’ll just have to wait and see how that goes. First is a job though, I’ll probably start looking soon.’

 

‘So no more Hungarian Horntails or Norwegian Ridgebacks?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘No, no more of those big buggers. But the smaller ones can be just as dangerous.’

 

‘You always liked the dangerous creatures Charlie, nothing will change you.’

 

‘Nope, that’s me, I like to have a little danger in my life. But that danger could come from a bloke and not a dragon,’ Charlie chuckled as he rubbed his leg against Harry’s leg and felt him relax a little. He saw Harry stiffen when he was asked about a partner and Charlie couldn’t help feeling elated because it told him Harry had some feelings for him, more than he’d been letting on. So now was the time for Charlie to try to get Harry to admit he’s gay and their together.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry was lying across Charlie’s chest and could feel the dragon handlers hand running down his hair.

 

‘Charlie.’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

Harry looked up for a minutes, then put his head back down, ‘Never mind.’

 

‘Tell me what you were going to say.’

 

Harry chewed on his lip before sitting up, ‘I’m not going to let anyone know.’

 

‘Know about what?’

 

‘Me, you, us,’ Harry sighed, ‘I’ve decided that I’m going to date girls and let everyone think I’m fine as that’s what I did before Voldemort.’

 

‘Why would you do that when where together and we’ve been having sex for the last couple of six weeks, that doesn’t make sense?’

 

Harry got up and stared out the window, ‘They will think I was turned because of what happened, or they’ll think I liked it. I dated two girls before, snogging Ginny all the time, now we’re shagging.’

 

‘Harry,’ Charlie sighed then got up and stood next to Harry, ‘We can explain that you know, you’re life was anything but normal, how’s anyone supposed to work out their sexuality when you had a death sentence hanging over your head, that would be impossible for anyone. You couldn’t work out anything during that time, not what you might want to do, not what you might want in the future, careers, family, any of it and definitely not you’re sexuality.’

 

‘It doesn’t matter Charlie, they won’t see it like that. All they were see is I was raped by Voldemort then I’m gay and shagging you. I see the questions on their faces now, all wondering what I did, what I was willing to do. How can anyone not think that submitting to all that, to actually wanting to do that couldn’t change me?’

 

‘You were trying to stay alive, you and all of us were trying to work out a way to get you out of there. Malfoy told us, if you didn’t, you could have died long before you escaped.’

 

‘I know, but everyone else won’t really see that, all they will see is I gave myself to him now I’m gay. So I need you to give me your word that you won’t say anything.’

 

‘You have it even if I think you’re making a mistake. I told Hermione and Ginny that what happened to you wouldn’t change you. But I also told them because of your life, during that time with Voldemort you would have worked out if you were gay or straight. But since I have given my word I want you to tell me something.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘About what happened, how you felt when it was happening?’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘You said you submitted, you did anything he wanted. Tell me what you felt while that was going on, like how did you get up then since you didn’t want any of that?’

 

Harry lowered his head again, ‘He asked if I needed help. At first he was happy to get off, he didn’t care about me in anyway, but he wouldn’t let anyone else touch me either, I was his property to do what he wanted, his pet he called me,’ Harry shuddered, ‘So he said he’d get one of his death eaters to get me up. He saw something on my face and he didn’t like that, I instantly saw a look in his eye. So he said he’d have Draco get me up while I got fucked. Draco’s straight and was doing everything he could to help me, I didn’t want to do that to him. Not just for the help he was giving, but he’d already been put through that before. This was my problem, not his, so I basically told him I wanted him to do it. I didn’t want him to start hurting me again. I’ve put up with a lot of pain over the years, but nothing like that and I just couldn’t take it anymore, so I was willing to do anything to stop it. I can’t deal with anything Charlie, not this, not the looks, not the way I feel, nothing. So I’m going to make sure no one has a reason to look or say anything about me. I want to try and bury that fucking bit of my life into the furthest depths of my soul,’ Harry looked up, ‘I like being with you, I like feeling you inside me, I like being inside you, it feels so right and so perfect with you in every way. But I can’t Charlie, can’t you understand that, they have to think it never made me different, that it never made me gay.’

 

Charlie could see Harry was determined to do this no matter what he said or anyone said. Charlie knew it wouldn’t work, sooner or later Harry will realise that but he just hoped that when Harry did finally accept he couldn’t be with a woman that he didn’t try to end his life just so he could make everyone believe he wasn’t different because of what Voldemort did to him. Charlie really wanted Harry to admit they were together, then they might have been able to start a life together, something Charlie had always wanted, he just never found the right man. Now he had but Harry was going to refuse to let anyone know, which means they couldn’t be together, they wouldn’t be able to show their feelings.

 

‘Fine, if that’s what you want, I can’t stop you,’ Charlie snapped then left the room and went back into the spare room. He got into bed wondering how he could make Harry realise that it wouldn’t work so they could be together as a proper couple.

 

Harry stood just outside the door to the spare room watching Charlie. He saw a look on Charlie’s face right before he walked out and realised what it meant. But no matter how either of them felt, Harry didn’t want anyone to know, he couldn’t let anyone know. So he was going to make sure everyone thought he was the same as he was before he was taken.


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next week, Harry knew Charlie was angry and disappointed because they hadn’t made love since Harry told him about his decision, but Harry couldn’t do anything about it. Finally Harry got sick of the looks Charlie kept giving him, so he grabbed his coat and headed out. He sat at the pub in Godric’s Hollow, had a small drink in front of him when a young woman sat beside him. Harry figured this might be just what he needed, so he started talking to her. She was a witch so she knew who Harry was, but she never brought up anything about Voldemort, his parents, or anything about what Harry had done. They talked and ended up having a good time, Harry even laughed at some of the things she said. When Harry decided it was time to go home, he knew she was hoping for something, maybe a kiss, all Harry could bring himself to do was kiss her cheek before leaving.

 

Harry stepped into his house and saw Charlie sitting on the sofa but he’s bag was near his feet.

 

‘Going somewhere?’

 

‘Yes, back to the Burrow. You’ve made up your mind, I want no part of that,’ Charlie picked up his bag, ‘It’s wrong and I’m not going to see you occasionally just so you can go out with woman to make everyone believe you’re straight, when you’re not.’

 

‘I told you why Charlie, but you just can’t understand, no one can,’ Harry moved past him then poured a drink, ‘Why now though?’

 

‘Why now what?’ Charlie snapped.

 

‘Why have you decided to leave now?’

 

‘I went to find you, then I did, you seemed like you were having a good time,’ Charlie stepped over to the door but turned back, ‘Hope you like this fake life you’re going to be living, but I don’t want to see it and I want no part of it.’

 

Harry kept his back to Charlie as he took a drink, ‘There’s nothing I can do.’

 

‘That’s bullshit Potter, one day you’ll realise that, but it just might be too late by the time you work that out,’ Charlie yanked the door open then slammed it as he left.

 

Harry sighed, then took another drink. After that, he just kept drinking until he passed out on the sofa.

 

Over the next couple of days, Harry went out a few more times. He saw the same young woman, they ended up having dinner and Harry did invite her back to the house. The moment they sat on the sofa together, she leaned over and kissed him. No matter how hard Harry tried, he couldn’t and ended up pulling away. He made the excuse that he was tired and she left, but Harry saw the confusion on her face. All Harry could do was drink until he passed out again.

 

The following day, Harry couldn’t bring himself to go out, so he sat outside with a drink in his hand and a bottle of Firewhiskey beside him. He stared around the garden which Charlie had tidying up and planting lilies for him, now it looked beautiful, but it made Harry realised how much he missed Charlie. Harry took another large drink to try to put Charlie out of his mind when someone knocked on the door. Harry’s heart gave a small flutter thinking it might be Charlie, but when he opened the door, he’s heart sank as he looked at Ginny.

 

‘Hi Ginny, come in,’ Harry moved aside for her, ‘Is there something you wanted?’

 

‘Yes, there is,’ Ginny sighed then sat down, ‘I’m sure you know I was hoping we might have been able to get back together.’

 

‘Well, Hermione did mention something about it.’ Harry poured himself another drink, ‘You want one?’

 

‘No, thanks and you sound like you’ve had more than enough.’

 

‘Probably,’ Harry shrugged then sat down on the other sofa with his drink.

 

‘Well, when you were at the Burrow that day, I realised something. I know what happen wasn’t your fault Harry, but when I saw and heard you, I realised it did change you.’

 

‘I haven’t changed,’ Harry said quickly feeling panicked.

 

‘You have, there’s things you used to like that you don’t anymore or things you used to love doing that you can’t anymore. So I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I realise nothing will come of us. But just know that I will be here for you, as a friend only.’

 

Harry had lowered his head when he heard Ginny talking, ‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘Don’t be, it’s not your fault Harry. Maybe things would have turned out different if that didn’t happen, but it did and nothing will change that. So you have no reason to feel guilty and I’m okay. I will miss snogging you though, you snogged great.’

 

Harry slowly lifted his head and saw Ginny smiling at him, ‘You weren’t bad yourself.’

 

‘Can you tell me something Harry?’

 

‘I’ll see.’

 

‘Do you think you will meet someone, settle down, have a family?’

 

‘No, at least not for a long time, I don’t know, I don’t know much of anything right now. Maybe I just need more time.’

 

‘Even though I would like it to be me, I don’t want you to be alone. You’ve finally got a chance to be yourself, have a normal life and a normal relationship. So if you need time, take it, but don’t close yourself off to people. You might miss the one you’re supposed to be with.’

 

Harry gave Ginny a smile, ‘Any bloke will be lucky to have you Ginny. I said to Ron once how nice you were, but I never told him I thought you were one of the best people I ever met. When we used to snog, I did try to think of the future, if I was going to have one. I always thought you and me might have ended up together if the war ever finished. I will say this though, even if that with him didn’t happen, I know now we wouldn’t have been together. So go find someone you deserve Ginny.’

 

Ginny stood up and waited until Harry did, then she hugged him. She gave him a sad smile, kissed his cheek then left. She stood outside the door and hoped that since she could never be with Harry, he finally sees he can be with the one he’s supposed to and she hopes he realises it before it’s too late. 


	24. Chapter 24

Again Harry was sitting with a drink outside staring around at the garden and his thoughts drifted to Charlie, just like they did ever since he left, more than a month ago. No matter what he did or where he went, something reminded him of the large red head. He knocked back his drink, poured another when someone knocked at the door. He knew now it wouldn’t be Charlie, so he opened the door wondering who it might be this time.

 

‘Hi, come in,’ Harry moved to allow Hermione and Ron inside.

 

‘Wow Harry, there are so many pictures of your parents and Sirius,’ Hermione smiled as she looked around.

 

‘Yeah, there is. Would either of you like a drink?’ Harry held up his glass.

 

‘Maybe a cup of tea.’

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded, ‘I get the hint Hermione.’

 

The three of them went into the kitchen, Hermione and Ron sat at the table while Harry went about making tea.

 

‘What have you been doing?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Not much, I like to sit outside a lot, sometimes I read. Well,’ Harry squinted at Hermione, ‘until I drink too much and I can’t see properly.’

 

‘Charlie said he was getting you to ease up on that.’

 

‘He was, but since he’s not here, he can’t stop me,’ Harry put the tea on the table, the filled his glass again, knocking the whole thing back.

 

‘That’s what I want to find out Harry, why did Charlie leave and go back to the Burrow?’ Ron asked.

 

‘No idea,’ Harry poured another drink, then sat down.

 

‘He won’t say anything either, but mum and dad are worried about him. He hasn’t bothered looking for work, hardly leaves his room, it's been a month and no one can get more than the odd word out of him. Dad thinks he’s going to head back to Romania because of something he said. He said he’s old life was safer, it wasn’t worth the pain, but he wouldn’t explain what he meant. Have you any idea why or what he was talking about?’

 

Harry shook his head, then got up and stared out the glass door, ‘Maybe he realised the casual life of shagging blokes was the life that suited him. He might not be the type to settle for a proper relationship, who knows. Anyway,’ Harry turned back around, ‘Heard anything about Hogwarts?’

 

‘The repairs are coming along so even though everyone will miss a whole year, it will be open again. But you said you like to sit outside, it’s cold Harry.’

 

‘I cast a few warming charms around me, it’s fine. Once the weather is warm I’ll get stuck into it out there, maybe plant some more lilies or something.’

 

‘You look like you’ve lost weight Harry, why aren’t you eating properly?’ she glanced at the old elf cleaning in the kitchen.

 

‘I either go down town to eat of a night or Kreacher cooks, but I don’t have much of an appetite through the day, most of the time I just have a bit of toast of a morning. Kreacher cooks whenever I feel like it, but most days I don’t.’

 

Ginny ran into the house, ‘Ron, we have to get to St Mungo’s.’

 

‘What, why?’ Ron hurried to his sister.

 

‘Charlie, I don’t know everything, dad said he found him down in that old shed and he was bleeding badly.’

 

‘Let’s go, Hermione, Harry, you coming?’

 

‘Of course I’m coming Ron,’ Hermione said, then looked at Harry, ‘You’re coming, aren’t you Harry.’

 

‘I’ve never been to a place so crowded, but I want to make sure he’s alright.’

 

‘Grab your cloak then, hurry,’ Ron said.

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry ran up the stairs but all he thought about was Charlie and wondered what happened but all he felt was like something had stabbed him through the heart. ‘Okay,’ Harry said as he joined the other and they left for St Mungo’s. Ginny led Ron, Hermione and Harry through to the wards even if she couldn’t see Harry. They got into the room before he removed his cloak.

 

‘He’s so pale,’ Ron said staring down at his brother.

 

‘He lost a lot of blood Ron, the healers have been giving him blood replenishing potions. They said he’ll need it on the hour,’ Molly said but never took her eyes off her son.

 

Arthur stared at Harry as he stared down at Charlie, ‘I need to talk to you Harry,’ Arthur whispered then took Harry’s arm and led him outside, ‘I really don’t care about anyone’s personal life, but I know something was going on between you and Charlie. Now for whatever reason he left your place and came to the Burrow, I'm not positive but I believe he tried to kill himself. I never told the others that and I asked the healer not to say anything. Just tell me you’re not going to let Charlie hurt himself again.’

 

Harry looked around to make sure there was no one near him, ‘I didn’t want to admit it, I was scared of what everyone would think.’

 

‘Admit what Harry?’

 

‘That I was gay,’ Harry whispered, ‘Everyone will think I was turned gay because of what happened. I told Charlie I was going to date girls because that’s what I did before, that’s when he got angry and left.’

 

‘So you two were together?’

 

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, for a while now. But why would he try to kill himself, he’s always had a casual life, I don’t get why he would do that.’

 

Arthur sighed, ‘Because he loves you Harry. That night you came to dinner, I noticed the looks he gave you, no one else did, they were all concerned about how you were coping. They didn’t want to say the wrong thing, so they were being careful, but they didn’t take any notice of Charlie since they were concentrating on you. I also noticed that you didn’t like it when I mentioned that Charlie had a partner. So one way or another Harry, you need to do something or Charlie might die. You’re part of this family, you have to do anything to stop that happening. We all would, but it’s not us that he needs right now, it’s you.’

 

‘But they’ll think…’

 

‘I don’t give a rat’s arse what anyone thinks Harry and neither should you. Blimey, you’ve had more lies written about you than anyone else I know. You should be used to the rumours and lies by now, but this time it’s hurting someone else, not you. Now I can say that as far as I know you can’t be turned gay, it’s how you were born. With your life, with Voldemort trying to kill you, there’s no way you could have worked out anything during that time. I’m sure Charlie and Kingsley could explain about this if you’re that worried. But you were never one to let what others think dictate the way you live or did things, don’t let it now. Please Harry, as a man that loves you like a son, help Charlie, do anything you can to get him through this.’

 

Harry sighed, but nodded, then stepped back into the room with the man that practically raised him. As he looked over at Charlie, lying so still and so pale, his heart ached and knew right then he had no choice. He loved Charlie, it took him a while to realise, but he did, yet he never knew Charlie loved him. They almost lost each other, so Harry had to do everything he could to make it up to Charlie.


	25. Chapter 25

 

Harry blew out a huge breath, nodded to Mr. Weasley then stepped over to the other side of the bed and sat down. He took Charlie’s hand in his, then leant down and placed a soft kiss on Charlie’s pale and still lips.

 

‘I’m so sorry, but you don’t need to worry anymore, I changed my mind. You were right, about everything,’ Harry brushed a small lock of hair off Charlie’s forehead, then saw his eyes flutter, ‘Charlie.’

 

Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all stood staring down at Charlie and Harry, wondering what the hell was going on, apart from Arthur who watched to see what would happen.

 

‘Hmmm,’ Charlie moaned softly then slowly opened his eyes, ‘Harry.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry felt the tears falling down his face, but he never tried to stop them, ‘I’m sorry, I was wrong.’

 

‘Wrong,’ Charlie said softly but never took his eyes off Harry’s face, then weakly and slowly reached up and wiped the tears away, ‘You’re not going to do what you said?’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘No, everyone can think what they want, I don’t care. I’m gay and I want to be with you, like how we were. But why did you do this?’

 

‘You fucking shit Harry, you know why and if I had any strength right now I’d beat you to a pulp.’

 

‘I’ll let you when you’re well, I’ll let you do anything you want.’

 

‘Why now, because I tried to kill myself, is that it or did you finally get it through that fucking stubborn head of yours that you couldn’t hide who you are?’

 

‘Both, the last couple of weeks all I’ve been doing is drinking until I pass out. I haven’t stopped thinking about you, but I was scared. When your dad told me what you did, I felt like my heart was crumbling to pieces. I knew then and there that if you died, I’d follow you. Blimey Charlie,’ Harry sighed, ‘I love you, you bloody big oaf.’

 

Charlie stared up at Harry’s face, ‘You really do, you’re not lying?’

 

‘I really do.’

 

‘You bastard, you knew I loved you and you still…’ Charlie closed his eyes, ‘You hurt me Harry.’

 

‘I know, I’m sorry, what more can I say.’

 

‘Oh when we get home there’s going to be a lot said, then I’ll drag you up to the bed and shag you until you can’t walk properly.’

 

‘Oh you’re awake Mr. Weasley. I’m going to need everyone to leave so I can examine him,’ an old healer said as he stepped into the room.

 

‘We’ll wait outside,’ Arthur said then led his family out of the room.

 

‘Excuse me, but you’ll have to leave.’

 

Harry sniffed, then turned to face the healer, ‘I’m not going anywhere, Charlie’s my partner so I’m staying.’

 

‘Oh, Mr. Potter, I never recognised you. Well if it’s alright with Mr. Weasley, then you can stay.’

 

Charlie stared up at Harry, ‘He can stay,’ he gave Harry a small smile.

 

Harry smiled then kissed Charlie, ‘Forever.’

 

‘Yeah, forever, but it doesn’t let you off the hook Potter, don’t think it does.’

 

‘I know and I’m sorry, now you will shut up and let the healer look at you or we’ll never get back to shagging each other.’

 

‘Fine,’ Charlie said but grinned, then looked at the healer, ‘Sorry.’

 

‘It’s fine Mr. Weasley and I’m Healer Grafton. You need some more blood replenishing potion then I need to do another healing charm over you,’ he handed Charlie the small bottle.

 

Harry helped Charlie lift the bottle to his mouth then chuckled making Charlie glare up at him.

 

‘What’s so blasted funny Harry?’

 

‘I just know what that potion taste like, I’ve had it a few times.’

 

‘You would with your life.’

 

‘It wasn’t all from Voldemort, sometimes from quidditch,’ Harry stood up so the healer could do his charms.

 

‘You’re coming along fine. Now Mr. Weasley, because of what you did, you will need to speak with another healer, that’s mandatory for anyone that tries to take his own life.’

 

‘I’m fine and it’s all worked out.’

 

‘That doesn’t change anything. So tomorrow Healer Singleton will be in to see you.’

 

‘Great,’ Charlie stared up at Harry, ‘See, this is all your fault Potter.’

 

‘You knew what my life was like Weasley, so put up with it. At least I didn’t take a knife to my wrist, I just drink until I pass out.’

 

‘Look, I have no idea what is going on with you two, but I think you both should sit down with Healer Singleton and talk about whatever this is. I know it must be more than just having a normal fight that all relationships have.’

 

‘You know Harry, that’s not a bad idea. I know you spoke to me about everything, but maybe you do need to speak with a professional.’

 

Harry sat beside Charlie, ‘Will it make you feel better?’

 

‘Yes and it might help you put all that behind you.’

 

‘Alright, I’ll see him as long as I’m with you at the time.’

 

‘Then I’ll tell him, then depending on what he tells me, depends on if you will be able to leave tomorrow. I’ll let your family know they can come back in.’

 

‘Tell them to give us a few minutes,’ Charlie waited until the healer left, ‘Lie beside me, I want to hold you.’

 

Harry gently got on the bed beside Charlie, they wrapped their arms around each other, then they started snogging, but their hands couldn’t stop touching everywhere.

 

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all stood at the door staring in at Charlie and Harry snogging before Arthur closed the door.

 

‘I think we need to give them some more time.’

 

‘Alright, now what’s going on, how did you know about them two?’ Bill asked.

 

‘When Charlie and Harry came to dinner to meet the Grangers, I noticed the looks Charlie kept giving Harry and I also noticed the look Harry got when I mentioned that Charlie had a partner in Romania. So I spoke to Harry when he got here, he’s been scared to let everyone know he was gay and that’s why Charlie got angry and left.’

 

‘Was he worried that we might not like it, he knows we’re fine with Charlie being gay?’ Ron asked.

 

‘No, it wasn’t that Ron, it was because of what happened to Harry. He was worried all of you would think that made him gay.’

 

‘That’s bloody daft, even I know you can’t be turned gay, it’s how you’re born, Charlie told me that,’ Ron said.

 

‘We know, but if you think about it, Harry never had anyone to explain things to him. He never had any sort of education about sex or his sexuality. But I think this relationship is going to be interesting, don’t you think?’ Arthur smiled around at his family because they all knew that Charlie will speak his mind and never hold back. Harry is normally a fighter, when he gets back to being the Harry everyone knows, they could all see a few fights or big arguments going on with those two strong willed men.


	26. Chapter 26

After another half an hour, Arthur knocked on the door of Charlie’s room, then the family stepped inside.

 

‘Stay there Harry, you look comfortable and Charlie looks like he wants you there.’ Arthur shook his head.

 

‘I do, you’re not going anywhere Potter, so keep that cute arse right there.’

 

‘Bossy,’ Harry grinned, then slowly turned to face everyone.

 

‘You’re bloody daft Harry, but that shouldn’t surprise me,’ Ron said.

 

‘Thanks, but what are you talking about?’

 

‘You and being gay, did you really think we’d believe that what happened changed you?’

 

‘Yeah, I did, I know it didn’t, but I thought all of you would think that.’

 

‘Charlie explained it to us when he first told us he was gay.’ George said.

 

‘It’s just who you’re attracted to, who turns you on,’ Bill grinned.

 

‘So did you work it out when…?’ Hermione hesitated.

 

‘No, not then, after, I was watching Charlie in the garden, he was bent over pulling weeds out of the garden, his jeans were stretched across his arse.’

 

‘Okay, we don’t need details. So Charlie, what did the healer say?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘I have to see a specialist healer before I’m allowed to leave.’

 

‘Why, is something wrong?’ Molly asked looking worried.

 

‘No, if someone tries to kill themselves it’s mandatory. But Healer Grafton knew something more was going on, so he told Harry he should see him as well. So we’re both going to talk to him tomorrow.’

 

‘Good, because Harry should have spoken to a professional after it happened and Charlie, blimey doing what you did, that’s just bloody stupid,’ Percy said.

 

‘Oh don’t start Perc. I’ve never been in love before and then he decides to hide who he is and go out with woman. How was I supposed to handle that because I couldn’t tell anyone, Harry made me promise not to say anything.’

 

‘You didn’t, you went out with woman?’ Hermione asked staring at Harry.

 

‘Well, one, she was nice, she even snogged me. But I couldn’t, I realised it wouldn’t work. I didn’t think Charlie would be so bloody thick as to take a knife to his wrist though, idiot.’

 

‘You wait until I get your home Potter.’

 

‘So that’s what happened, I saw Arthur talking quietly to the healer.’

 

‘Sorry mum, but I didn’t know how to deal with the fact Harry didn’t want me.’

 

‘I did want you, but you left.’

 

‘Yeah, I wasn’t going to stay and watch you date girls.’

 

‘Alright, let’s leave that, you two can work that out when you’re alone. We just wanted to make sure you were alright.’

 

‘I’m fine, so why don’t you lot head home. Oh just so you know though, I’ll be moving in with Harry.’

 

‘Already worked that out Charlie, we’re not as stupid as you,’ Molly grinned then hugged her son while the others laughed.

 

‘We always knew Charlie was thick mum,’ Bill grinned as he hugged his brother, then the rest of the family did.

 

‘Look after him Harry,’ Arthur said.

 

‘That’s a promise, well, I’ll try, he’s worse than I am so I have no idea what he’s going to do next.’

 

‘Only shag you love.’

 

‘Not until you get home, I don’t think the healers need to see that. Now if they want you to stay longer, let us know otherwise we’ll see you when you come get your clothes.’

 

‘I’ll let you know, now go home so I can snog my man,’ Charlie watched as everyone hugged Harry before he curled up on the bed again, ‘I know they’ll kick you out soon and I wish I could go home with you, but I know I can’t.’

 

‘I’m staying right here babe, if they want to kick me out, then I’ll pull the saviour out,’ Harry put his head on Charlie’s shoulder and felt his hand automatically ran down his hair, ‘Why didn’t you come talk to me?’

 

‘You were determined to let everyone think you were straight. When did you realise how you felt about me?’

 

‘I’ve known for a while, but I told you why Charlie, I was scared. I really thought everyone would believe I was turned.’

 

‘They call me thick,’ Charlie kissed Harry’s head, ‘So we’re fully together now, out and everything?’ Charlie heard Harry make a small groan and realised he was falling asleep, so Charlie tightened his arms around Harry and closed his eyes.

 

Healer Grafton came in to see how Charlie was, saw the two men asleep and didn’t have the heart to wake them. He also thought after everything the young Mr. Potter had done for their world, he’d leave him with the man he loved.

 

A few hours later, Healer Grafton came back into the room, ‘Good you’re awake Mr. Weasley, time for you potion.’

 

‘It looks late, I thought you would have made Harry leave by now,’ Charlie took the potion, grimaced then drank it.

 

‘I normally would have, but you were both sleeping peacefully. Then I thought after everything Mr. Potter did for our world, I could bend the rules a little.’

 

‘Normally he doesn’t like being treated differently than anyone else. But he said he didn’t want to leave, I think he was scared about what I might do when I was alone.’

 

‘Yes, I only heard a small bit of what you two were saying, but it seems like he was very confused about his sexuality. Like anyone else, I have heard and read things about him, I don’t know how much was true or not. But I remember that he did date a girl.’

 

‘Two girls, one was my sister. We all realise that Harry was just going with what he saw and thought he knew. He never had a father to explain things to him and even though my father was always there for Harry, they never had a lot of time to talk about anything other than Voldemort or trying to make sure Harry was safe. So he was very confused but something else happened to Harry which confused him even more. That’s what he needs to speak to this healer about, it will help.’

 

‘There was rumours going around that you know who didn’t die the first time at Hogwarts and he took Harry prisoner.’

 

‘That’s part of it, but I can’t talk about the rest. We all promise to keep it to ourselves. Just know he’s gone through something very traumatic and emotional,’ Charlie looked down at Harry’s head which was on his chest, then ran his hand down his hair which had come out of the tie. He felt so much love for Harry and they were finally together but more importantly, Harry had finally admitted they were together. Now it was time for them to build a life together.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry was sitting on the chair next to Charlie’s bed just watching him sleep. After finally telling everyone yesterday, Harry felt like a great weight had been lifted. Now though, Harry wondered how him and Charlie would go in a proper and full on relationship. Harry knew he loved Charlie and wanted a life with him and he knew Charlie loved him and wanted the same thing. Harry just hoped their different natures didn’t cause problems.

 

‘How’s our patient doing Mr. Potter?’ Healer Grafton asked as he stepped into the room.

 

‘He slept all night, but so did I. I was expecting an argument about making me leave.’

 

‘You were both sleeping peacefully at the time. But Mr. Weasley did wake and we spoke. He knew you were scared to leave him alone and breaking the rules to allow you to stay is one way to thank you for what you did.’

 

‘I normally hate being thanks, but this time I’ll take it since I did get to stay with Charlie.’

 

‘Talking about me love?’ Charlie asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

 

‘Yep, just saying I’ll take the thanks because it meant I got to stay with you.’

 

‘Now here’s your potion, then I’ll send someone in with breakfast for both of you. You’ll have time for a shower before Healer Singleton comes in. Normally I would get a mediwitch to help you, but I think Mr. Potter can help you.’

 

‘I’d rather Harry help even if I can do it myself.’ Charlie drank the potion, grimacing again at the taste.

 

‘Yes, but it’s mandatory to have someone with patients when they shower. So I’ll send someone in with breakfast.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Charlie waited until the healer left, ‘So Potter, we’re living together now, are you going to be alright with that?’

 

‘Yep, but how is this relationship going to work. We’re both a bit hot headed, both stubborn and won’t hold back.’

 

‘It’s going to be explosive and interesting. One thing I learned from mum and dad, we have to be honest with each other, everything else can be worked out.’

 

‘You’re the one person I’ve been honest with about everything, well, everything you know already. I know there’s a lot I still have to tell you, which I will, you just have to give me time. I really hate talking about my life and what I’ve been through.’

 

‘We’ve got time now Harry, as much as we want, oh but here’s breakfast.’

 

A young mediwitch stepped into the room and gave Harry a big smile which made Charlie chuckle.

 

‘He’s taken,’ Charlie grinned, ‘by me.’

 

‘Charlie, she just gave me a smile, I’m sure it didn’t mean anything love.’

 

‘Just a smile for our hero,’ the witch said then place the tray on the table, ‘And to say thank you.’

 

Harry heard Charlie chuckle again, ‘You’re welcome,’ Harry gave her a smile then waited until she left, ‘I know, but she seemed sweet,’ Harry put the table closer to Charlie, ‘Now eat, you need it.’

 

Charlie and Harry ate and had their cups of tea, then Harry helped Charlie into the bathroom while he showered, but since Harry was there, he had a shower with Charlie and even though they were in St Mungo’s, they couldn’t stop touching each other. They did stop before they went too far, then ran the water cold before getting out, drying and dressing, then Harry kept his arm around Charlie and helped him back into bed. Harry just covered him when an older healer walked in.

 

‘Hello, I’m Healer Singleton,’ he held out his hand to Charlie and Harry who shook the healers hand, ‘Now Healer Grafton explain what you did Mr. Weasley, now it’s time for you to explain why you did it. But he also explained that something was going on with you two and that I should hear from Mr. Potter as well.’

 

‘I think Harry should start, then I can explain why I tried to kill myself, Harry love.’

 

Harry sat beside Charlie, then took his hand before looking up at the healer and knew this was going to be hard, but he wanted to put this behind him.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry blew out a breath, ‘We all thought Voldemort was dead, I needed to make sure, so Kingsley, the minister let me go down to see his body. After talking to him and finally realising that he wouldn’t be coming after me anymore, I turned to leave. Then he was holding me by the throat and had a wand pointed at my head. We went back into the great hall before he took me,’ Harry squeezed Charlie’s hand.

 

‘It’s fine Harry, it’s over, it’s time to tell everything and put it behind you.’

 

‘Yeah, I know love,’ Harry sighed, ‘Okay, I was chained by my wrists,’ Harry pulled up his sleeves to show the healer, ‘Then he removed my clothes. Draco Malfoy was there and Voldemort made him tell me what was going to happen. Even though Malfoy and I were always enemies, I knew he never wanted to do anything he was made to. Anyway, he told me that there would be a lot of painful sex and a lot of curses depending on how I cooperated. I mainly told him to go to hell, then the pain started, curses first before he raped me. Madame Pomfrey helped when I finally escaped but that wasn’t until nearly two months later. The rapes went on every day and multiple times a day. First few times I was ripped apart. So I realised I couldn’t escape and no one would get in to rescue me. I told him I would do anything if I could get out of the manacles. After a few weeks he let me go upstairs into a locked room. He had me doing anything he wanted and I had no choice. One day I was angry, frustrated, humiliated and I did wandless magic, found my wand which was in a locked draw. So I hid it under the mattress, then when he came back in, after he fucked me, I fucked him then used the killing curse. I escaped with the help of Malfoy and got to the Weasley’s place, Charlie found me in his room. Kingsley had my parent’s house repaired, so after seeing Madame Pomfrey, Charlie took me home,’ Harry slowly looked up at the healer before he looked at Charlie, ‘It was thanks to Charlie that I never tried to end my life. He kept me sane, kept me from losing my mind completely, then I fell in love with him.’ Harry kept staring into Charlie’s brown eyes and he could see the love Charlie had for him, he just reached out and gently caressed Charlie’s face and felt him lean into his hand, then they both sat there smiling at each other.


	28. Chapter 28

‘Harry and I got together, it took a while to get him to talk. After that I had Harry just touching my hand because he was always shying away from any contact. By this time we both knew Harry was gay and he knew I was, so it worked well with me. I was mainly there to help Harry because Kingsley didn’t want him alone. But I started to develop feelings for Harry and I knew he was for me as well. After a long time, weeks, we got to snogging, then I suggested just sleeping together, no sex, just so Harry would be used to having someone so close all the time. But Harry surprised me, he wanted us both naked, then we made love,’ Charlie stared into Harry’s eyes, ‘After that we were always together, always made love. Then one day Harry tells me he’s not going to let anyone know he was gay.’

 

‘Why would you want to hide it Mr. Potter?’

 

‘I thought everyone would believe I was turned gay because of what happened. I was scared about what they would think about the time I was held captive, about what I had to do.’

 

‘Did Mr. Weasley explain that you cannot be turned gay, it’s just how you were born?’

 

‘Yes, but I still didn’t think others would believe it.’

 

‘I told Harry we could explain why he never realised he was gay. His life, having a death sentence hanging over his head his whole life, there’s no way he would have been able to work that out, not with Voldemort out there. Harry still didn’t want to hear any of that, he was determined to date woman so no one would know. Harry went out one day, I went to find him and he was with a woman, they were talking and laughing, I couldn’t take it. So I packed my stuff and when Harry got home I told him I was leaving. Still Harry wouldn’t change his mind, so I left. For a couple of weeks I was at my family’s home, but all I could think about was Harry with woman, kissing woman, having sex with woman just so no one would know he was gay. It got too much to live with the loss, I lost Harry because he was scared. I stilll don't know if I meant to kill myself, I juust know I wanted the pain in my heart to stop. I knew I didn't want to live without him, I never thought I’d be the type of person that could or would do something like that, but I’d never been in love before. I was staring down at the knife in my heard and I cut myself so I would feel that pain in the hope I wouldn't feel like my heart was crumbling to pieces.’

 

'So in a way you used a different type of pain to the pain you were feeling when the man you loved did not want to acknowledge you were together.'

 

'Yes, then I just kept cutting, I don't even remember passing out, nothing until I woke up here with Harry sitting beside me.'

 

‘Is that when you decided to let everyone know Mr. Potter?’

 

‘At first I was still scared, but Charlie’s father spoke to me. He’s been like my father for years and he said the family, including me, always helped each other but this was one time that they couldn’t help, it had to be me. I finally realised I didn’t care what anyone thought, all I wanted was Charlie, I wanted a life with him, I wanted to save him. I realised something else, I’ve been lied about, talked about my whole life, so why should this be any different. But my friends,’ Harry looked at Charlie, ‘my family have always stuck by me, even with the danger, so I knew that no matter what, they would stick by me again. Then they called me daft when they found out why I was trying to hide the fact I was gay. Charlie’s a tough dragon handler, had lots of casual relationships, but he felt like I betrayed him, deserted him even after he finally admitted he loved me. I did desert him and it hurt him deeply.’

 

‘It did, but we’ve been talking and we know we have to work on this relationship to make it work. We’re so different but also a lot alike.’

 

‘Tell me this, do you feel like you owe Charlie your life, your sanity after what happened?’

 

‘At first I did, that’s why I never said anything to him about how I felt. I wasn’t sure if it was just gratitude or if my feelings were real. So I took my time, we talked a lot, still had sex, but I found myself never wanting to be apart from him. This was after I’d finally started to see my friends again. It was Charlie who I wanted to be with, who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So I realised I did love him for him, not for what he did for me.’

 

‘What about you Mr. Weasley, do you think helping Harry through this traumatic time made you think you loved him?’

 

‘I was like Harry, worried at first. But we did get to know each other. See, out of my family, I was the one that had least contact with Harry over the years. I lived in Romania, working with large dragons. I only met Harry when he was fourteen, then only spoke to him a handful of times. I never saw him again until my brother Bills wedding, that was right as the ministry fell and Scrimgeour was killed. I spoke to Harry a few times, but he was occupied with the job he had to do, finding a way to kill Voldemort. So after Harry escaped and I went home with him, we really got to know each other. There were a lot of intense talking, but also a lot of laughs. We found that we really liked each other and got on really well. I found myself watching Harry a lot, he might not have been doing anything, but I just couldn’t help watching him and my stomach was always in knots wondering what it would feel like to hold him, to kiss him, to love him. I’m not normally a nervous bloke when it comes to picking up other blokes, but with Harry I was. I realised I was falling in love with him and I never thought I’d ever love anyone, but I do.’

 

‘Just what you have both said and the looks I’ve seen you give each other, yes, you are very much in love and it’s not from any obligation or sense that you owe each other anything. There are real feelings there, true love for each other. So I believe you are fine to go home Mr. Weasley. I just say this to people that have tried to take their own lives. If anything happens where you feel like you can’t cope, find someone to talk to. It could be a family member, or even a friend, if you need a healer, then speak with them. But that is the main thing everyone needs, someone to talk to. Once you do and you stop bottling up your feelings, things have a way of working out. Even though you spoke to Mr. weasley Mr. Potter which is what you needed, it would have been better, for you to talk to a professional. I do know a lot of people get very apprehensive talking with someone they don't know, especially about something so painful and private, so talking with anyone, but someone that you feel comfortable with is the next best thing. So I’ll let you get ready to leave and I’ll talk to Healer Grafton. I’m sure he will want to speak with you before you do leave,’ the old healer shook both Harry and Charlie’s hand before leaving the room. Harry and Charlie went back to staring at each other because they realise now they did have a good chance at making this work and have a good life together, a long life together, exactly what both men wanted.


	29. Chapter 29

Healer Grafton checked Charlie once more then allowed him to leave. Harry and Charlie kept their arms around each other as they walked through the waiting room at St Mungo’s. They noticed a lot of surprised looks aimed at Harry, but neither of them were concerned at all. They had each other and that’s all that mattered to them.

 

They never went straight to Godric’s Hollow, but to the Burrow, ‘They let you go,’ Molly hugged her son then Harry.

 

‘Yeah, we spoke with Healer Singleton and he said I can, but I need to talk next time I feel like I’m not coping.’

 

‘That is so strange to hear from you Charlie, you normally cope with everything,’ Bill said.

 

‘Normally, but I had no idea how to deal with being in love when you think they don’t want you. So I’m going to pack my stuff.’

 

‘Go do that now, but then let’s sit for a while and talk before you both head home,’ Arthur said.

 

‘Yeah, alright dad,’ Charlie looked at Harry, then just kept staring into his eyes.

 

‘I’ll be here when you come back down love.’

 

‘You better be Potter or I will beat you to a pulp,’ Charlie shook his head then hurried up the stairs.

 

‘He’s still worried.’

 

‘Yeah, he is Mr. Weasley and it is all my fault. So I’ve got a lot to do to make it up to him.’

 

‘I’m sure you will and he’ll realise it, especially now you’ve let everyone know. Well at least let the family know.’

 

‘We kept our arms around each other as we walked through the waiting room, so words bound to be spreading.’

 

‘If you were seen, yes, I expect that news will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow.’

 

‘Arthur,’ Kingsley said as he stepped in with an auror and Draco Malfoy, ‘Harry, how you doing?’

 

‘I’m fine Kingsley and thanks for getting my parent’s house fixed. I love living there and I’m finding out a lot of things about my parents.’

 

‘I’m just glad you’re okay.’

 

‘Malfoy, Draco,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Thanks, well, for everything.’

 

‘I think we should still keep to Malfoy and Potter, we’ve been calling each other that forever. I think it would be a bit strange to change it now. Anyway, you look good.’

 

‘Yeah, I am, all thanks to Charlie.’

 

‘I got word that Charlie was in St Mungo’s, that’s why I dropped in. I was going to see about someone else staying with Harry.’

 

‘Oh no you don’t Kingsley, only I stay with Harry, he just might fall for them.’

 

‘Blimey Weasley, I’m not going to fall for anyone, so how about shutting that big mouth of yours.’

 

‘There’s only one way to do that Potter,’ Charlie smirked.

 

‘Don’t you dare Charlie, we do not need to hear that and especially see that,’ Bill said.

 

‘I wasn’t talking about that Bill, you have a dirty mind brother,’ Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, then kissed him, ‘That’s what I meant, snogging my man.’

 

‘Oh okay, when did this happen?’ Kingsley grinned.

 

‘A while back, then Harry decides he’s going to make everyone think he was straight, so I left, ended up trying to kill myself. Potter is the most stubborn bloke I’ve ever met, can’t get anything through that thick head of his.’

 

‘These two haven’t stop arguing, it’s going to be interesting, don’t you think Kingsley?’ Arthur grinned.

 

‘Oh definitely and explosive, but don’t go wrecking the house now it’s fixed.’

 

Harry scowled, ‘Might put a few holes in the walls but that’s from shagging, not fighting. Anyway, I only found out about you Kingsley, those robes make sense now.’

 

‘I beg your pardon Harry, what have my robes got to do with anything.’

 

‘Only a gay bloke would wear something like that,’ Harry chuckled, ‘Even if Charlie and I don’t and won’t.’

 

‘My partner picks out my robes, he thinks they make me look sexy.’

 

‘If that’s what he tells you,’ Charlie chuckled making Harry laugh.

 

‘Oh where is the respect the minister is supposed to get.’

 

‘You forget Kingsley, here your just a mate, not the minister. Anyway, where are those two friends of mine, I was hoping to see them before heading home.’

 

‘If I know them, they somewhere shagging each other,’ Bill grinned.

 

‘I really didn’t need the visual Bill. Anyway, is that all you dropped in for Kingsley?’

 

‘Yep, wanted to see what was up with Charlie and see how you were doing and I got to see both. I can let Minerva know so she can stop worrying about you. I get an owl from her every day.’

 

Harry heard Malfoy chuckle, ‘I can’t help it if I’m lovable.’

 

‘Only to me love, to everyone else you’re a pain in the arse.’

 

Harry punched Charlie’s arm, ‘I like being in your arse,’ he whispered.

 

‘Oh don’t start you two,’ Bill said, ‘We walk into the room at St Mungo’s and their almost going at it on the bed.’

 

‘Well, it’s been more than a month because of Harry’s stubbornness, I want him.’

 

‘You can wait a bit long Charlie, now everyone sit and have some lunch. That means you Kingsley, your auror and Mr. Malfoy, sit,’ Molly said pointing at the table.

 

‘No wonder she kill Bellatrix,’ Malfoy quickly sat down to laughter from the two Weasley sons and Harry.

 

‘You don’t want to get on the wrong side of mum. When she talks we listen or run away,’ Charlie grinned then got a slap on the head, ‘Mum, stop hitting me.’

 

‘Don’t be a smart arse then. Harry dear, why don’t you send your patronus to let Ron and Hermione know to come down for lunch.’

 

‘Sure,’ Harry waved his hand and prongs took off upstairs.

 

‘A wandless patronus, when did you work out you could do that?’

 

‘A couple of weeks ago, I pretty much do everything wandless now. I haven’t touched my wand in ages. It’s great, gives me the element of surprise.’

 

‘Are you sure you don’t want to be an auror?’

 

‘I want something quieter Kingsley, less dangerous. I’ve had enough danger to last me a lifetime.’

 

‘At least you didn’t barge in on us Potter,’ Ron said as he walked down the stairs with Hermione.

 

‘I did not want to see your naked butts going at it. So did you like my little message?’

 

‘No and never do that again Harry.’

 

‘At least you got them to stop Harry, they always forget the silencing charms,’ Ginny sat down next to Bill, ‘At least Bill and Fleur remembered those.’

 

‘I think this house has more sex than Hogwarts. Oh did you tell Harry about Sirius and his dad getting caught shagging at Hogwarts?’

 

‘I told him Kingsley, he actually went pale. Too bad we’ve both left, might have been fun, either in Gryffindor tower or the quidditch changing rooms.’

 

‘Actually, I bet Hagrid would let me use his hut, he loves me.’

 

‘Everyone bloody loves you Harry, so stop bragging.’ Ron said shaking his head in amusement.

 

‘I don’t, Potters too bloody annoying,’ Draco gave his usual sneer before he finally smiled. ‘You know what Weasley, I think you’re right, what’s up with this bloke anyway. He can get anyone to love him even is worst enemy, me. Not that way either Potter, so hands off, I like the ladies.’

 

‘I’m not into pale blond men, I like my man rugged, hard and full of muscles,’ Harry leaned into Charlie and kissed him, but Charlie tilted Harry back as they were snogging and everyone heard the quiet moans coming from both Charlie and Harry. But they all could see how much the two men loved each other and the also saw that Harry was okay and that came down to his love for Charlie.

 

The end:


End file.
